A Paper In The Wind
by davestridersbutt
Summary: What would happen if love took a turn for the worse? If everything we knew about life was wrong? A surprise around every corner, one that you'll never see coming, is all what this story is about.
1. Chapter 1: NEW

**Fang's POV:**

_I am happy to say that life is perfect._

_Life hasn't been perfect sense... well ever. Depressing huh?_

_Max had saved the world. Or at least done her part in it. (I hope) She finally got it in her head that we were meant to be. (Cheesy right? But seriously when it all comes down to it, it's 10 times better than it sounds) And Nudge found her parents. She comes to visit us every weekend._

_At first it tore Max up. Like when Iggy found his parents. But she got us out of that whole parental unit mess. I took it upon myself to make her weeks as best as possible, which sense she's so use to living with nothing but a tree and dead rats, it's not that hard._

_Almost 3 years have passed. Iggy has gone in and out of relationships and Angel talked Max into letting her and Gazzy go to school. Sometimes I wish I could talk Max into stuff like that. _

I heard a knock at my door and looked up from my blog. "Come in."

Max walked in, her hair wet and soaking the shirt she was wearing, and sat down on my lap reading what I had written. "So, what have you been up to?" She asked.

"Not much. The same old thing." I typed some more as she read.

"Meant to be? Oh God, Fang, are you on something?" She laughed at what I had wrote.

"I didn't know how else to say it." I replied, shrugging.

She read on and I saw her blush. I knew she got to the point where I talked about wanting to be able to talk her into stuff.

In case you don't know, -And you wont. If you did, that would just be creepy- I've been trying to convince her to move into my room. She says it would 'be weird for the others', but I knew she meant she just wasn't ready. Any slower and snails will win a race against her. Which you have to agree, is completely out of character for her.

I kissed her cheek. "I've got the rest of my life." She grunted a reply.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand." I smirked, thinking nothing of it and typing away.

She grunted again. Did she just say… fine?

"Excuse me?"

"Fine!" she almost yelled, throwing her hands in the air in defeat.

"No way really?" I couldn't believe it. Was Maximum Ride, the most stubborn girl in the world, just giving in? I think I made history.

"Yeah whatever." She crossed her arms.

YES! I stood up, cradling her in my arms, and kissed her. I almost felt like spinning around the room.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, whether out of love of fear of falling on her butt, I don't care, and kissed back.

I had never been so happy.

Max got down and looked at me like I'd lost it. Frankly, I think I have.

"That's more emotion I have ever seen in you sense we were kids." she gawked.

I chuckled, looking at the clock. 11:30. Iggy was still out, and the two little kids were at school. "Let's get your stuff."

My room was the biggest between ours. And with twice the closest space. I don't know why I got the larger of the two rooms. If the whole flock were to gather in someone's room, it would most likely be Max's. I guess the only reason I got this one is because the second largest was where Angel and Gazzy are.

She bit her lip but walk out of my room and down the hall to hers.

Following, I grabbed almost all her shirts and a couple sweaters. She took the rest of the shirts and jeans. Luckily, Max wasn't one of those girls who has a whole store in there closet, which made things a lot easier and quicker.

We continued taking her stuff to my room until it was around lunch time. All her clothes were in my home and we were working on the little junk that was laying about her room.

I gulped down the sandwich she made me and got up to go back to her room when she said, "Have you seen Iggy anywhere?"

"No." I paused, "Do you want to find him?"

"No. I just was wondering if he was okay…" She trailed off, looking out a window. She honestly looked concerned.

I went over to her and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against me, and she had to tilt her head back to look at me. "He's fine." I told her.

"Yeah I suppose." Max wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and laid my cheek in her soft blonde hair.

**Max POV:**

I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes. Fang got a new clone and the smell was to die for.

But I couldn't stop thinking about Iggy. I hope he was okay….

Around 2:00 we finished moving my stuff and Fang offered to pick up Angel and Gazzy from school if I went to get Nudge. After all, it was Friday.

But when I took off, I changed my mind and went to look for Iggy. I don't know why, but it was bugging me that he was missing. After all, us bird kids never miss a meal, and he didn't have any money to buy anything. He said that night that he was gonna catch a movie with a friend he made named Matt, then they were gonna spend the night at his girl friends house. He should be back by now.

My first stop was his previous girlfriend's house.

I landed a in the trees a few yards away, shaking out my wings before putting on my wind breaker and compossing myself so it didn't look like I just flew a few miles at 15,000 feet. I hopped up the porch stairs to ring the door bell. A tiny girl with curly but short blonde hair answered.

"Hey Bridget." I waved sheepishly.

"MAX!" Bridget jumped up and hugged me. "I missed you. Where have you been? Oh my god it's been forever! What's new? Hows Iggy? Fang? What about Angel and Gazzy?" her endless questions were hammered down on me, a never ending line or words and phrases and... torture. But sadly, that was Bridget.

While she and Iggy were together, we became friends. Of course, she didn't know about our wings. I made Iggy promise that he wouldn't let anyone know about his wings till they were married. That way she'd be stuck with him. Cue thunder and lightning.

"I missed you too. Hey I was wondering, have you seen Iggy today?" I asked, going straight to the point just like how you always have to when talking to a person that won't shut up.

"No, I haven't. But you'll never believe what I did see!" Great, this'll keep me here awhile. "I was in my yard at around noon when something hit my head, just like a rain drop, but there were no clouds out!" I zoned out as she talked about how she didn't know what it was.

"And then, I another drop came on my hand, and it was blood!" That perked my curiosity. "So I looked up, and there, far above me, was the biggest bird I had ever seen!" she threw out her arms to exaggerate what she was saying.

I felt the blood drain from my face. "What did the bird look like?" I wanted, no, needed more information. Just in case it was… I couldn't even think of that.

"Well, it was really long and a huge wingspan. Like, 15 feet long. The wings were this creamy… Max, are you okay? You look kinda sick." I gulped and nodded.

"Which way was the bird going?" I asked.

"It was headed east toward your house. I hope its okay… MAX! Where are you going?"

I was a foot away from the woods and gaining speed. I heard Bridget mutter and go inside. "Weird family…"

The moment there was a big enough clearing I took off and head east, scanning the woods.

About a mile away from our house, I saw a branch that was broken. Sure it might have just snapped from a chipmunk that ate one to many nuts, but I had to make sure. I soared down as fast as I could without hitting the trees or little forest vermin.

And there, a yard away from me, lay my worst nightmare come true.

Iggy was on the ground, his leg and wing sticking out in an awkward angle, and a bullet hole in the left side off his stomach. Blood was in a pool around him and caked onto his arms and shirt.

"FANGGGG!" my voice pierced threw the sky.


	2. Chapter 2: NEW big change

**Fangs POV:**

"And then, Kyle's daddy told us how he works the green screen, so that the people watching the weather can see the map but he can't so he has to look at this screen and just kinda guess. But best of all, when it was time for him to go, Kyle let me walk down with them and to lunch! Well, Molly, Jesse, and Hannah got to go too, but I stood on his left side! He's really tall and always wears a suit, Kyle says. Oh! Did I mention that she invited me to come over this weekend? I hope that I can!" Angel sat in the back seat, jumping up in down in her chair with excitement. She had been going on about her say ever sense I picked her and Gazzy up. He sat next to me in the passenger's seat, rolling his eyes.

I glanced into the rear-view mirror at the ecstatic little blonde, and couldn't help the smile growing on my face. "Sure Angel, I don't see why not."

She cheered as we got out of the car. Lately, I've been seeing more and more of Nudge in her. It must be an age thing.

"Well that's good. I mean, I don't think that we have anything going on. Ever sense Dr. Martinez bought us this awesome house, nothing ever happens anymore. But that's better then running for out lives right?" those innocent blue eye's looked up at me as I unlocked the house.

"Ri-"

"FANNNGGG!" the shrill cry of help was faint. In fact, most normal humans wouldn't be able to hear it. But being a bird kid, it rang in my ears like she was right next to me, making my heart skip a beat and my stomach drop to my feet.

Without thinking, I took off and headed west, toward her voice. "Stay here!" I yelled back to the panic-stricken two, who both we're trembling in fear.

About a mile away, sobbing seeped up threw the trees, and a few branches were broke, telling me that she was there. Diving down, I found Max crouched in the dirt, holding something in her arms. A pair of long legs stuck out, one bent at an awkward angle that made me wince. But those golden wings that were caked in dry blood, not one looking natural, turned my stomach into a knot.

I walked over to Max slowly; afraid that what I thought was happening was well… actually happening.

When I saw Iggy's face -unconscious and so beaten and battered- even though I subconsciously knew I would see it, I was still shocked beyond belief.

I knelt next to Max, a hand on her shoulder. She cried harder and leaned against me.

We sat there like that for what seemed like forever. I stroked her hair and she cried, squeezing Iggy's hand.

Then suddenly, I heard something.

"Sh…" I put my finger to my lips.

I heard it again, the softest moan ever. Like I was Horton and a Who just flew by.

Max looked at me confused, her eyes red from crying.

"Uh…" Now it was just loud enough for Max to hear it.

She gasped and looked at Iggy.

"Squeeze his hand again." I told her. She did as I said and got a slightly louder moan in return.

"Oh my god! Iggy!" Max said and pulled him closer.

"Uhhh…" Iggy said and his eyes fluttered open. "Ma—"

"I'm here Iggy, it's okay." Max cradled him closer and looked at me. "Fang, I need you to go back to the house. Tell Angel and Gazzy everything's okay then call Nudge and say that I can't pick her up. But before you do that, call my mom and tell her Iggy's hurt." She looked at him. "Bad."

I grunted and turned around, taking off and headed home. I wanted to stay there with Iggy and Max. He was my best friend, and even though I refused to show it, I was scared out of my mind and so worried for him that I thought I might throw up.

Angel and Gazzy were still in the drive way, looking like a bomb went off and they couldn't move. The moment I landed Angel ran up to me and hugged me, tears in her eyes. It was such a contrast from her earlier mood, it was almost unrealistic. She automatically knew what was wrong, reading it in my mind. Poor girl, sometimes I think she's more cursed then she is gifted.

"Is he okay? What happened? Will he live?" I wrapped my arms around her, not knowing what to say or do. I can honestly say that no one in the flock has hugged me apart from Max. At least not that I can remember.

"Sorry." Angel stepped back, hearing my thoughts.

"No, it's fine. Iggy will me fine," I hope, "But I need to call Dr. Martinez." I walked into the house without really thinking, and grabbed the phone. I hoped I had the right number.

"Hello?" A teenage girl's voice answered on the other line.

"Ella?"

"This is Ella. May I ask who this is?"

"Ella ,it's Fang. I need to talk to your mom right now." I told her straight forward.

"Fang! How are you? I'll get my mom right now."

A moment of silence, and I could hear Ella talking to her mom. I looked around the room, impatient. There was the couch Iggy and I had been on last night, talking about anything and everything. He later crashed there, and I slipped away silently into my room.

Finally, I heard a older but familiar voice on the other end of the line. "Hey Fang what's wrong?" she knew something was up. That was one of my favorite things about Dr. Martinez.

"It's Iggy. He's been shot."

**Max POV:**

Once Fang left, I sighed of relief. I couldn't handle him and Iggy at the moment, and I needed to know that someone was coming.

"Iggy, you listen to me now, okay? We're gonna get you help and then you're gonna get better, and things will be okay. But there's no way your leaving me. Not here, not now, not ever. I won't allow it." I said more to myself then him, and tears fell freely down my face.

After what seriously felt like eternity, I heard a car approach.

"Hand on Iggy, help is here." I muttered getting up. I finally realized how much of a mess I was. I hadn't looked like this in a long time. Back in the old days when we lived on the run, fighting crime and saving the world. Holy crap we sound like a FBI show.

Yet, it was comforting. My nice tan was back.

A faint smile tugged at my lips as Fang and Mom came running through the trees. She was holding a blanket, and a panicked look on her face.

Mom gasped when she saw Iggy and blinked back tears. Been there done that, so I quickly snapped into action.

Fang and I grabbed Iggy, and mom observed him as we walked. The back seat was gone with a blanket in its place. He fit quite nicely, his broken wing extended almost full length.

I grabbed Iggy's hand and sat in the back with his, my back against the middle part between the driver and passenger's seat. Fang sat in next to mom and stoked my hair. "He's gonna be okay."

Once we got to the house, we rushed Iggy into his room. There was all sorts of medical stuff, hanging from poles and beeping. Angel finished hanging an IV bag, and looks at Iggy as the color in her face disappears, making my heart ache.

It's like his bedroom was turned into a personal hell hole.

The other kid's stayed in the room with him, but in the corners, not knowing whether they should stay of leave. Sure we've had accidents, but nothing this bad.

After mom hooked him up to tubes to every direction, she said she'd need to fix up his leg and wing, and that we need to leave.

I protested, not wanting to just leave him there, but Fang dragged me out.

In the kitchen, I paced back and forth, biting my thumb nail.

"You should really stop that." Fang pointed out.

I snapped back, "I'm good as is."

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck. "Relax." He muttered in my ear.

"How can I relax? Iggy almost died today! I can't just put everything aside and act like nothing happened! We're not all rocks like you Fang" I pushed him away and sat on the couch.

Fang stood there in silence, his normally emotionless face showed one emotion. Hurt.

"Fang..." I started.

"No, you're right. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about you." he walked over and sat next to me on the couch, his hand placed on my knee. It may not be much, but that was how Fang showed compassion. Looking into his deep dark eyes, I lost myself for a moment, escaped the horrible life I was in now.

"I am too." I whispered, leaning my forehead against his shoulder.

A moment of silence, of peace. "Look, surgery will take a while, and then Iggy will be asleep for who knows how long. We could go somewhere. Honestly a night away from this house is all I want."

I nodded, lifting my head just enough to see him. "Please."

After a simple supper, and a stop my Starbucks, we rented a room in a cheap hotel.

I was currently in the bathroom, washing my face with cold water. I sighed, letting the water drip from my face and hair to the sink. Slowly, my gaze averted to the mirror in front of me, and I saw how old I looked.

My eyes were so worn down and bland, and I swore I was getting wrinkles. Wow, talk about the cherry on the icing huh?

Making my way over to the flimsy bed and sitting down, my head resting in my hands.

A warm hand found its way on my back, and it made slow circles from my shoulders to the small of my back.

Wearily, I looked up to Fang, a small smile on my face that he knew I was faking. Then his lips were against mine, soft and tender and filled with love that only he could show in the oddest ways. That warm hand left my back, but the sudden chill was replaced with the bed as he pushed be down.

Automatically my arms were around his neck, and his on my hips, pulling me closer to him. And that night, I willingly gave into him, and him into me.

**Deleted Chapter 3, cause I didn't like how it played out, and meshed them together. **


	3. Chapter 3: NEW

**Iggy's POV:**

I felt like crap.

My leg was numb, which Dr. Martinez told me I should be thankful for, but the rest of my body was was just over all sore. You know that feeling. It's not really one part, just an over all pain that becomes normal after a while.

But most of all, my wing. Right on my left shoulder blade, where my wing met my back, felt like someone had stab it, and was twisting. The pain, the torture, it was endless. Eventually Dr. Martinez told me I had enough pain medication in me to knock out three people for a good hour or so.

I still asked for more.

Surgery has been over for five hours now. Normally, people knock out right after it. But not me. Of course.

A dull show buzzed on the T.V., and I sat there with my head resting on a pillow, my bad wing spread out onto the floor. The front door opened, and I squeezed my eyes shut at Max and Fang walked in.

"Iggy!" Max ran toward me, wrapping me in a hug. I winced. "Sorry." She muttered, kissing me on the forehead.

"Mm-hmm." I nodded toward Fang.

It was then did I realize how close to death I had been and how much like hell I felt. Max and Fang had been off, doing who knows what, and the kids had been sent back to Dr. Martinez's house with Ella. They had all left me here, in this empty house while I was half dead with someone who I barely knew. At least personally.

"Hey Ig, how are you doing?" Fang stood in the kitchen, setting down a cartoon of which he had just drank out of.

I didn't reply. As far as I thought, he wasn't worth the energy. I didn't say anything to anyone lately, because not only did it hurt, but I just didn't have anything to say to anyone. I didn't _want_ to talk.

The younger kids came back, Nudge had flown hear as soon as she heard, and they all sat around talking to me. It was nice to listen to the blabber. Even though it didn't make a difference, I closed my eyes for more peace. I guess I only said about three words that whole night. Maybe I'm turning into Fang. Hope not.

When I got tired, they ran and got me a pillow, and Max sat at the edge of the couch, stroking my hand.

Ice was constantly on me. Apparently it reduces swelling. That plus it numbs the pain.

A little.

I think, whoever invented Ibuprofen is the most amazing person in the world. Because for a week, I lived off of that stuff. Of course, it led to conversation like this:

"I wonder what everything looks like for a cat. I mean, there so small and... fuzzy. Is _everything_ fuzzy?"

Or:

"Stay gold Angel, stay gold." With a fit of giggles.

And worse:

"Fang, you.. you love max. right? Right. You should have a baby with her!"

I can still hear the laughter from the kids, and the body heat rising in both Max and Fang till the room was practically boiling. Or at least to me it was.

But now it's been 3 weeks, and I stood for the first time yesterday, and am determined to walk today. My side still feels like someone stabs it every time I move, but I've learned to ignore it. I've learned to ignore a lot of things when I think about it.

Max spent most of the time right next to me. When I was on the couch, she was on the floor near my head, or at the end of the couch. She feed me (however embarrassing it sound to you guys, you go a day without be able to move and eat then have someone feed you. You'll pretty much do anything) when I was hungry, was one the floor when I slept. The only time she wasn't right next to me when there was no possible way.

But today was the day. I've been stuck on that couch for what seemed like forever. Today, I'm gonna walk.

When I lifted myself up, I hissed. My side was stiff from not moving it for so long.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Left.

4 steps and I was doing fine. Sure a little wobbly, but Max and Fang never were more then a few inches away, reading to catch me if I fell.

Angel gasped, feeling the pain that just appeared in my side. Gazzy softly chanted, "Go Iggy Go!" until Max glared at him.

When I made it all the way to the kitchen, the kids cheered, Fang clapped, But Max? Max launched herself at me, kissing me.

Wincing, I fell back into Fang, who thankfully, caught me.

Things went dead silent.

You know that awkward silence that will happen in a car after the conversation ends, and no one knows what to say until it get's to the point where you feel like you _can't _talk?

Take that times ten, and add a little girl that can read minds.

Max immediately peeled herself off me, blushing so bad I imagined her face looking like a tomato. "Congrats." she muttered, then ran outside.

Fang pushed me up, anger clearly boiling up inside him. He stood there a second, sputtering words that he couldn't make come out, before giving up and went outside to follow Max.

I licked my lips. Strawberry lip gloss?

Sense when did Max wear lip gloss, let alone makeup? What have I missed? Did Nudge wear makeup too?

"Good job." Nudge finally broke the awkward silence. She came over to help me back to the couch.

"Yeah man, that was awesome! I mean, minus the part were Max-" Gazzy was cut of when Angel hit him upside the head. "Shut it!" she hissed.

"Yeah... uh... thanks." I replied, my mind still on the taste of that strawberry lip gloss.

**Max's POV:**

What was wrong with me? I'm with Fang! I can't kiss Iggy!

But, oh my god! Sure when I kissed Fang it was nice. His lips were hard and powerful, desire behind every movement. But Iggy's lips were soft and gentle, and almost had a static shock to them. I imagined how it would feel if his kissed back, his feathery touch tracing my body... I shivered.

Shut up Max!

I was now about a mile away from home, and a small deserted lake was close ahead. I landed, the sand cold underneath my bare feet. The water had yet to freeze.

Sitting down on the beach, I hugged my knees thinking. The water came up and tickled my toes. I unfurled my wings full length, a sigh of relief escaping my lips. After a couple or minutes, I heard Fang land next to me. I buried my face in my knees.

He sat next to me, quiet for a minute, throwing the over sized sand pebbles into the water. I didn't dare look at him.

Finally, he sighed. "Is that why you went so slow with me?" he broke the silence. "You liked Iggy?"

I turned my head to look at him, thinking over my words carefully. "No. I don't _like_ Iggy. Something came over me when I saw him walk. Sort of like how girls kiss when they see each other after a long time."

"Hm." He looked out over the water, not believing me.

Great! I can't break up with Fang! That's be to awkward for the flock!

"I mean it!" I slid over grabbing the arm that supported him. "I love you, Fang. Not Iggy." I grabbed his chin, turning his head so I could kiss him.

"I love you too." He replied against my lips. It was hesitant, and came just before I pulled away, but he rose up on his knees till I was laying down in the ice cold sand. "And lets keep it like that." He said, kissing me.

But I couldn't stop thinking of Iggy.


	4. Chapter 4: NEW

**Iggy: SAY IT!**

**Fang: NO! DON'T SAY IT!**

**Iggy: YES! YES YES YES YESSSSS! -dances-**

**My book heart: NEBBER!**

**My mind: IT'LL BE NEW!**

**Me: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! -runs-**

**Iggy: -catches me- SAY IT! IT'S TRUE!**

**Me: -raises hand- This is not the girl you seek!**

**Iggy: SAY IT!**

**Me: fine.**

**Fang: -Melts-**

**Me: NOO FANGIKKINS! see what you made me do?**

**Iggy: say it!**

**Me: -.-**

**Iggy: I'LL EAT YOU!**

**Me: 0.o -inches away- this'll... most likely... be... a... i can't say it. i promised my parents i wont swear.**

**Iggy: -opens month-**

**Me: OKAY! this'll most likely be a... a... a... a miggy! -rinses mouth off then dies-**

**Iggy: -dances some more-**

**i told you i can't swear... this sucks, but if you want the story to end the way it's suppose to, then your stuck with it -.- plz, just kill me now. i'm probably losing half my readers... BUT HAVE NO FEAR! UNDER DOG IS HERE! (under dog is iggy, cause i feel bad he doesn't get a girl in the books.) AND IF YOU LOVE FAX (if you don't sorry. but hurray for you) AND KEEP READING, I WILL... -picks up fang- I'LL STUFF HIM IN A BOX FULL OF CHOCOLATES AND GIVE HIM TO YOU! but you gotta review. tee hee.**

**okay, that's really long. story time. Disclaimer: i don't own anyone. but i will. ! ^.^**

**Angel's POV: (where is this story going?)**

It's been another month sense Iggy walk by his self, and Max kissed him, that's all both of them could think of. Iggy thinks about strawberry lip gloss so much, I almost called Dr. Drew. And Max? Well, I don't think I'll ever be able to have an innocent mind again.

Fang has become even more attached to Max. Never leaving her side for more then a few hours, and gets mad when ever Max helps Iggy. Jealousy is a horrible thing.

I can see it in his eyes. The jealousy, that is. It... just sits there and smoldering in the back of his eyes, like a fire just waiting to be lit. I'm scared for Max. If she slips up and falls into what she is feeling...

But today is the annual monthly girls/boys day. Where Max takes me and Nudge out to do something girly, and Fang takes Iggy and Gazzy to do... well I don't know or care what. Today we were going to a movie then out for supper, where the boys will meet us.

We went to see Dear John. When it was done, we all came out -even Max- puffy eyed and wiping our noses, and even though we all _just_ got out of the _same_ movie, Nudge insisted on doing a one man band reacting of the movie. This time, I was thankful for it. I spent the whole time concentrating on Max's thoughts.

Different love scenes from different movies played in her head, some with her and Fang, some with her and Iggy. It was so hard to keep up. They would start, go on then switch the male star, then skip to another one, come back, and repeat. Poor Max couldn't make up her mind.

But now we all met at Apple Bee's, and when the boys walked threw the door, I knew I got the easy way out.

Gazzy immediately ran over to me, relief in his eyes. _Fang and Iggy wouldn't even look at each other, let alone talk! They got in a huge fight when I went to the bathroom._

I looked at him and nodded, thinking, _At least you didn't have to hear miss love bird over hear. My innocent mind will forever remain damaged._

He laughed.

When Fang and Iggy came over, they almost fought over the seat across from Max. But Iggy quickly gave up, not wanting to make a scene. After all, he was _not _ her boyfriend, and couldn't even see her.

"How was the movie?" Fang asked, biting into a french fry we ordered.

"Good." Max nodded. "Yours?"

"It was AWESOME!" Gazzy said, lifting his hands in the air. They had went to see From Paris with Love. Sure he was only 12 now, but his height aloud him to look almost 15.

Nudge and Gazzy started debating which movie was better, Fang picked up a almost forced conversation with Max, leaving me and Iggy, not knowing whether to talk or eat.

I stirred my straw threw my strawberry smoothie, listening to other people in the restaurant. Daily life problems and advances went threw people's head, a few people worried on how to pay the bill, a few people counting the seconds till they can get out of here, a few people on a date.

But Iggy's mind was the most entertaining.

_Strawberry Lip Gloss._

**Fang's POV:**

My hatred for Iggy almost repelled off my body. No, I've felt hate before. This wasn't it. But I'm not jealous! I have Max and he doesn't so ha. I win, game over, moving on.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Max asked, sipping her Coke again.

"I don't care. You choose." I took her hand.

For a second, she almost pulled away. But she thought of it and kept her hand there. I tightened my grip.

"We could go to the park." she suggested.

"I want something more at home. It might rain tomorrow." I leaned across the table, giving her a hint.

This time she pulled her hand away. And looking out the window, she said, "I like the rain."

Ugh. Ever sense that night at the lake, she wont let me touch her, let alone kiss.

That... anger, flared again, and I had to close my eyes to calm myself down.

"Sense when did you like rain?" I asked calmly, taking my Cherry Coke from the waitress.

"I've always like the rain. It's so calming. It keeps me relaxed."

"Maximum Ride? Relaxed? Is that even possible?" I chuckled.

She slouched in her chair. "Yes."

"Listen, I was just kidding! No need to be so serious." I was trying to crack a joke. Apparently I can't do that either.

"Okay Joker." She stuck out her tongue at me.

I took my cherry off my Coke and set it on her tongue, laughing.

She smiled and ate it.

We continued talking, getting more into the conversation and she laughed more. She was happier, and so was I, and that's how it should be.

Forever.

After eating, we all headed home.

I stood over the sink, brushing my teeth. (I was the only person to have a bathroom attached to my room.) Max was in my room, changing into a tank-top and baggy blue sweatpants -that were mine- for bed, her hair up in a bun.

I rinsed my mouth then came into my room, twirling her around to kiss her. She lightly laughed and pushed me away, sitting on my bed.

Pulling off my shirt and pants, leaving myself in my boxers, and sat next to her. "What's wrong?" I finally asked.

"Nothing." She started picking at a lose thread in my-_our _comforter.

"Come on." I scooted closer to her, pulling her to rest her head my on shoulder. "Talk to Papa."

She bit her lip, her face blushing, breathing quickening. And Max, the most indestructible person I know, started crying.

"Max!" I lifted her chin, wiping away her tears. "Honey, what's wrong?"

She looked at me again, and started crying harder. "Fang, I'm so sorry..."

"Max, what's wrong?" I leaned back, looking at her. Please don't say what I think your about to say! Don't tell me your...

"Fang, I'm pregnant." And she cried harder.


	5. Chapter 5: NEW

**So, wanna know something sad? MY TYPOS. I used _text talk *_shudder*, the wrong words, (ex: there dog ran away.) and so forth. I almost vomit reading my own story. Now THAT'S sad.**

**Disclaimer: this is the last time in saying this. I think we all know that I don't own MR. ._.**

**Fang's POV:**

I blinked, getting out of the bed. I must be dreaming! This had to be a sick dream.

But I knew better. If it was a dream, I could pinch myself and wake up, and then start over.

Life -sadly- is not like that.

Shaking my head, I turned around, heading for the bathroom. I felt sick, and I just wanted to lie down, and forget the whole thing.

Max was on the bed, crying harder, her hand weakly punching her stomach. As if she could make it go away. She needed me right now, I could tell. She was the one in the trouble right now. But I needed to help myself before I could help her.

I leaned over the sink, sweat suddenly beading my neck. I've had many people attack me, I've broken bones, watched Max almost kill herself, and never once cried. But now I felt tears threatening to come.

How could this happen? Anger boiled up inside me.

"I thought we used protection." I wanted to scream at her, to grab her shoulders and shake her, demanding answers. But I didn't. No, I couldn't. Instead, I just growled.

"We did! It… it must have failed!" she sputtered threw tears.

I turned around, and seeing Max soaked in tears, curled up in a ball on my bed, I immediately felt worse. This was my fault. All mine. I did this to her. I pressured her into it. If I'd never would had said anything, let her stay in her room, we wouldn't be in this situation. It was all my fault.

It was all me, and I couldn't live with that if she was miserable. I loved her more then the moon and sun and the earth, and I was more then willing to give up my world for her. Right then, something snapped in me, something that said that Max and my... well, they will always come first.

I sat down next to her, wrapping her in a hug. "Shh…" I stroked her hair, attempting to make her feel better. "It's alright sweetie. We'll… We'll make it through this together…" I didn't know if my words were true, but saying them defiantly calmed her down. And me as well.

Max looked at me, eyes red and puffy, "Promise? No matter what?"

"Promise." I let my eyes soften, trying to show her that I'd be by her side whenever she needed me.

She stopped sobbing, but tears were still streaming down her face. I wiped them away with my thumb, and she leaned up to kiss me.

And we fell asleep, my arms wrapped around her, protecting her, like I always would.

I woke up, Max snuggled in my arms. I smiled. She was so beautiful.

Then the events of last night hit me like a slash of cold water.

Ever so carefully, I unwrapped my arms from around her, crawling out of bed. I looked at the clock. 5:28. Everyone would still be asleep.

Outside it was drizzling softly, and the cold mist hit my face and I took off, trying to clear my head. My midnight wings beat powerfully as I rose, higher and higher. Almost as if I kept going, I could leave all my problems behind.

Sure, I was extremely nervous. I mean, how was I supposed to take care of a... a baby? Max and Iggy always did that. And how would we pay for it? What would Dr. Martinez say? And the rest of the flock?

I swallowed a growing lump in my throat.

But the fact that Max, the most wonderful person in the whole entire world, was holding _my _child, made me love her ten times more. I've always had this weakness for little kids. Their minds so innocent and uncomplicated, free of worry. Of course, I could never let anyone know.

I wound up -I don't know whether it's where I subconsciously wanted to go or if it was just a freak of nature- in front of Baby's 'R Us.

I starred at the store for a while, not sure what to do. The sign said it opened at six, that couldn't be too far away.

And as if she was reading my mind, a short, slim girl with deep red curly hair in a pony, came up behind me, hood up to cover the rain.

"You want in?" She asked, looking me up and down.

I nodded.

Without another word, she unlocked the door, hands shaking. "Feel free to wander around. I'm Lizzy by the way."

"Thanks." I muttered, hesitant to step in side. Lizzy flicked a light switch and the lights all came on one by one, quietly buzzing.

I gazed around, looking at the various items people would never need, yet so many felt obliged to buy. Everything was covered in stars, animals, or solid white.

There were big block, spelling out names. Two examples were setting out, one saying Emma, the other Dylan. For some reason, I sneered at the name Dylan. **(A/N: tee hee)**

Walking on to the cribs, one spotted my eye. Plain white, a simple one that rocked back in forth, and on top, hung a little arrangement of birds, flying around in a circle to a soft melody right around where the baby's head would lay.

Then it hit me. Would the kid have wings?

I knew we couldn't answer that question until a few months had past, but it nagged in the back of my mind. Part of me wanted it to, so it could fly with us, look like its mother and father, but the other part didn't. I don't know if I want to carry the burden of giving the child such a hard life.

I looked for a price tag. If there was one thing I wanted in this store, it was this. But I couldn't find one.

"Umm.. lady?" asked, forgetting the girls name.

"Lizzy." She nodded, coming over.

"Yeah, uh, how much is that?" I pointed at the crib, feeling strangely on my nerves. Like that girl radiated awareness.

"250." She replied. She seemed just as tense as me, playing with a napkin in her hand.

"Oh… well thanks then." Turning around, I couldn't get out of there fast enough.

"Wait!" she called out to me. I immediately stopped, as if I couldn't walk anymore. "You the father of the child?"

I turned around, looking her up and down. I could take her out easily, so why did I feel like running? "Yes."

"I'll give it to you free." She nodded toward it. "But only if you take it now."

Really? Why was she being so nice? Suddenly a thought accrued to me. I probably wasn't the only struggling teen father out there. And with my worn sweatshirt and cut up jeans, I probably didn't look like I had nice rich parent to back me up either. "Thanks." I said.

She nodded, grabbing the crib and bringing it over to the cash register. I was going to offer to help, because it look heavy and I don't think she could've been skinnier, but she managed it fine.

When she checked it out, and gave it to me, I hurried to the door. With one foot out the door, she called, "Bye Fang."

I stopped. I don't think I told her my name. In fact in positive. "Bye…" I muttered over my shoulder, then took off home.

**Okay, I got my moment to shine (I'm his stalker… 0.o) so if you review to every chapter from here on out, I'll send you a….**

**ONE AND A KIND FANG! STUFFED IN A BOW OF CHOCOLATE (milk white or dark)**

**A CHAPPIE WHERE YOU MEET YOUR FAV CHARATER!**

**AND, IF YOU CALL NOW, I'LL GIVE YOU THE BOOK FANG!**

**But as you can see, there is no phone number! So you can't call….. but, you can review…. HOPED YA LIKED IT!**


	6. Chapter 6: NEW

**okay, it's my goal to finish this story by the end of school _(Ha, I so did NOT finish it)_. i'll probably will do it WAY before that (i don't know where this story is going right now. All i know is what i want to happen eventually and right now in this Chappie) as seeing i update almost everyday. but tomorrow and thursday and friday (okay, maybe friday) i'm not gonna update. go ahead, have your little party of joy. but no nuts. I don't want anyone to die.**

**Oh, and, are things going to fast? I feel like it takes me forever to write these but 5 seconds to read... i'm trying to make chappies longer.. or should i keep them the same? 0.o oh and, everyone, before you read the chapter, scroll to the bottom and click review, then give me two names. one boy one girl! and, if any of you want to be in my story, write DUCK in your review (that way tomorrow when i look at the reviews i'll think you're all insane. lol jkjkjkjk) im just kidding, just tell me if you want, then i'll send you a message back when its your turn**

Fang's POV:

When I got home, everyone was up. Iggy was making eggs, Nudge and Gazzy at the table, quietly chatting, and Max was curled on the couch, at the way end so her forehead was resting against the cold glass. Her eyes were closed and still puffy from the crying.

But Angel, well Angel was being Angel. She was standing in the kitchen with Iggy. Actually she was sitting on the island, but she kept looking around the room with a confused expression painted across her face.

When I walked into the room, she glanced over to me, and hurt, anger, and pity took the place of confusion. I raised my eyebrow, but she turned away quickly.

Shrugging it off, I went to sit next to Max. She looked at me and attempted a forced smile. My heart shattered.

"Eggs are ready..." Iggy broke the silence. I stood up, offering Max my hand. She ignored it and walked over to the table. Iggy knew how much we all ate. Maybe twice the much as a normal teenager our weight, but he made sure to give Max some extras, and make them look the best.

I frowned. Did he know?

We ate in silence, that is, until Nudge started up a conversation with everyone, wanting to know how we slept and if we were doing anything to day.

I looked out the window it was still drizzling. "We could go to the park." I blurted out.

They looked at me like I was crazy. "It's raining, Fang." Angel said.

"I know that." I looked down at my eggs, suddenly not hungry.

Max spoke for the first time today. "I think the park would be a perfect idea. No one would be there so we could fly around." She glanced at me, egg half way to her mouth. I smiled. Max stuffed the fork in her mouth.

"Fine with me." Iggy said, grabbing the empty plates. Max looked at him, and said, "Thanks."

I bit my lip.

"Yeah! Let go!" Gazzy and Nudge were already up, putting on rain jackets and such.

Everyone else went to get ready, put I grabbed Max's arm, whispering in her ear. "Does he know?" I nodded toward Iggy.

Max looked scared for a second. Then looked me in the eye. "I didn't tell him."

Nodding, I went to get ready.

Max was right. The park was deserted. We flew around for a while, the kids climbing over the jungle gym. I never let Max out of my sight though. That was until Angel fell down and scrapped her knee. She gasped, clutching it, and picked out pieces of wood chips. She was so tough, that it made me proud.

I landed next to her and helped as much as I could, wrapping her scarf around it. She sniffed. "I liked that scarf."

"We'll get you a new one." I laughed slightly, lifting her chin to look her in the eye. "I think worse things have happened."

Angel nodded, still disappointed. I turned around, and in the sky, Max and Iggy were flying as close as possible, whispering to each other. Iggy face became pained, and Max nodded, close to tears.

Hmm. I flew up to meet them. "Everything okay?"

Max nodded and Iggy flew off to who knows where.

All of a sudden, Max's face turned a sick green color. "Max..?" And she was gone, headed toward the bathrooms.

I soared down after her, running the moment I hit ground. She landed, stumbled, a hand over her mouth, and sprinted into the bathroom. I followed without a moment's hesitation.

I found her in a stall, throwing up. I grabbed her hair, which was already a few inches past her shoulders now, and held it back. I hated people throwing up in front of me, but I couldn't leave Max there like that.

After a dreadful minute or so, she got up and walked to the drinking fountain rinsing out her mouth.

"You… you okay?" I asked, not sure what to do.

She shot me a death glare and I flinched. "Never been better!" Sarcasm was thick in her voice and face.

Max took off her sweater, now covered in puke, and threw it into the garbage before soaring off toward the house.

I've heard about pregnant ladies having mood swings, but if I had to deal with that for 9 months, my hairs going to turn gray.

Gathering up the kids, we all flew home, me and Iggy racing to make sure Max was okay.

By the time we got home, Max was in the shower.

Iggy ran a hand threw his hair then headed toward the door. I sat on the couch and plopped my head in my hands.

What was I going to do? How? What will everyone think? And why does Iggy know?

**Iggy's POV:**

I am so screwed.

**Okay, short chappie. But I'm working on it. It'll be a little boring till I get to the climax. Just stick with me now okay? Next chapter I'll have Max tell everyone, then we'll all that my time machine made out of diet coke cans to 3-5 months in the future, then it'll be better. I hope.**


	7. Chapter 7: NEW

**Okay… I don't got anything to say… yeah…**

**Ella's POV:**

I got home after another boring day of school, nothing on my mind but the pile of homework weighing down my back-pack.

"Hey Mom I'm home!" I called as I walked through the front door.

"Hey Sweetie! How was your day?" My mom's voice called from the kitchen. Typical.

"Eh, 'bout the same." Dropping my back-pack on the ground and kicking of my shoes, I met my mom in the kitchen, grabbing a Coke. "You?"

"It was good. Max called."

I almost choked mid-sip. "Really?"

"Yeah, she wants us at her house as soon as possible."

I was already half way to my room. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Mom got last second flights to Max's house, and we were there within hours. They're house was one story, but wide, having four rooms and two and a half baths. It was all mom could really afford, and we even had to move to a smaller house. Not that I'm complaining, I'd do anything for my big sister.

Fang answered the door. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, with all the bags and wrinkles that found there way on his once _beautiful_ face.

"Oh, Fang!" My mom wrapped him in a hug. I swear Fang almost cried, which choked me up a bit too.

Immediately on alert, I rose to my tip-toes to try and see into the house. "What's wrong?" Something Max taught me.

"Max… she… she's…" His voice was about to crack, so he quickly shut up.

Mom pushed passed him, calling for Max. "Max, honey? Where are you?"

Max was lying on the couch, sleeping, Iggy holding her hand.

I could hear Mom hold back a sob as she fell to her knees next to her daughters head, stroking back her hair. "Max, love, wake up. I'm here."

Max woke up, blinking. One look at us, and she started crying.

I've never seen Max cry. She showed up at our house, shot by a bullet, and still didn't cry. I suddenly knew something was really bad.

Mom wrapped Max in her arms, cradling her like she was five. "Max, it's okay… honey, what's wrong?"

"Mom… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it! Honestly!" Max dried her tears and looked at Fang. He smiled at her, his eyes full of love. Max was so lucky to have him.

I leaned against the hallway entrance, so I could see everyone. I could tell, they were all going to need some personal time. I wonder where Angel and the other kids were...

"Max…" Mom stood up, looking at Fang, horror on her face.

Fang nodded.

Mom sat on the couch next to Max, looking her up and down with a bewildered expression.

"What's going on?" I was totally confused.

"Max's… expecting." Fang looked at me. Excepting? What does that- oh. Then I noticed it. A tiny bump located right in between Max's hips. My mouth dropped open. That's impossible.

"Is.. it…. Is it… yours?" Mom looked at Fang. He nodded, almost hurt that I would doubt that fact.

"Well..." Mom sighed. "We can do this Max, you'll be fine."

I nodded, trying to look encouraging, while really I waned to scream and pull out my hair. How had this happened? That would mean that Max and Fang... Oh god I don't even want to think about it. It's like thinking about your parents... EW EW EW!

But my train of thought was interrupted when Max started crying again.

I only wish I could help her...

Mom called my school and told them I would be gone for a month or so. Family matters.

I moved into Max's old room and Mom stayed with Max in Fang's room. He was on the couch. Stupid guy almost deserved it, for getting Max into all this chaos. He better thank his lucky stars he was so hot.

Things were awkward for a few days, I'll admit that. I didn't know what to do. It felt like I stood around, watching everyone. Like I was watching a movie. I didn't want to talk to Max or Fang, cause that would be just _weird_, but Gazzy and Angel were always gone, and Nudge and I talked, but never really, well, _talked._

But she quickly warmed up to me, giving me something to do. Sometimes, we would go out and shop. Sure she was a few years younger than me, but we still had a lot in common.

Mom rented some equipment (I know, I was surprise to figure out you could do that too.) to keep an eye on the baby. One questioned swirled in my head. Would it be an egg? I know, stupid right? But when you think about it, it sorta nags at you. I mean, if due date comes around and out pops a little egg, I don't think I could hold back my laughter. But I'm not mean. Nope, never.

I quickly got my answer when Max had her fist Ultra-sound. It was an adorable little girl. And sometimes, when Max was in a good mood, I would sit with her and we'd go over baby names. Like we were doing now.

"Oh! I like Chanel!" I said, looking at the web-site Max had brought up of about one MILLION baby girl names.

"Eh, to high-class." Max shrugged. "We don't want to make her look like a rich girl that lost all her money. What about Emma?"

"NO! I know a girl named Emma. She's the most stuck up person ever!" I yelled.

Max laughed. "Okay, no Emma."

"Penelope?" I tried to make out names as Max scrolled down the page at lightning speed.

"Penelope? Like that pig girl from that one movie? Uh, were _avian _human. Not pork chops."

I laughed. Suddenly Max's hand snapped out and grabbed mine, placing it on her now 3 month old "baby". I felt a light kick, and my jaw dropped open. "That's so cool."

"Yeah, but it can hurt like hell." Max laughed, then went back to searching for names.

"I like Paige." Fang said, suddenly standing right behind the couch. I jumped. Although, Max stayed unsurpassed. I guess it's something you have to get use too.

"Paige... huh." Max tried it on her tongue. "Catchy. I'll have to write it down." She scribbled "Paige" on a piece of paper next to her.

"What about Lizzy?" Fang asked suddenly, though we had already paced the L's.

"Lizzy? What about Paige?" Max looked at him.

"I think I know someone named Lizzy..." His voiced trailed off.

"I think Lizzy's cute." I said.

"Hmm... well, fine. I just get a bad gut feeling about Lizzy." Max scribbled "Lizzy" on the paper.

Iggy walked in the room, plopping in the chair across from us. "I think Lizzy's a stupid name. Makes me think of that pregnant 16 year old in a trailer-" He was cut of by Max throwing the notebook at him.

"Shut up idiot before I brake your nose."

"I think you already did..." he grumbled, rubbing his nose.

I gawked. Then started laughing. Fang figured out what was going on a joined in. Soon everyone was laughing so hard they were crying.

"OH MY GOD!" I jumped up, the most brilliant name in my head.

"What?" All three heads turned toward me.

Dancing around, I was too excited. "I just came up with the best name!"

"Well, what you waiting for? Tell us!" Max said.

"Skyler!"

Max thought about it, looking at Fang. Iggy started laughing.

"It's not funny!" I Gibbs slapped him. **(from NCIS. its slapping him up-side the head. pretty awesome.)**

"I never said it was funny! It's just unbelievably perfect!" he huffed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh.. well then..." I sat down.

"I think Skyler's perfect too. There honestly can't be a better name for a kid with wings." Max agreed.

"I still like Lizzy..." Fang muttered. And we all laughed more.

**Okay, short chappie. Sorry. but the next one i hope is when the babies born! (quick pregnancy huh?) i might not though. depends on whether or not i come up with something else! and, if you have any other name suggestions, write 'em down! and if you wish to be in a chapter, just tell me. soo... yeah! oh and sry anybody named lizzy! (me) That's what my dad said about the name skyler, so i used it on me. That plus i had a friend who's cat's name was lizzy.. yeah i'm not making this any better am i?**


	8. Chapter 8: NEW

**A/N: IM SOOO SORRY! but i have a good reason i haven't updated in like, a million years. I got a new computer (a nice lap top. so know i can work more on my stories and they'll hopefully be ten times better) and it doesn't have a writing thing. so i'm writhing in a stupid, "text box" thing that WILL NOT upload on so, im gonna write this (cause my mind is literally exploding with ideas) and then when i get good writing source, i'll copy and paste! YAY! so yeah...and i told you last chapter that the baby will be coming soon, well now it'll come in about two chapters. hope everyones great and, well, LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

**disclaimer: i don't own maximum ride. but i do own every copy of it!**

**Fang POV:**

Max was literally about to explode. She was almost nine months along and let me tell you, I wouldn't be surprised if she had a whole little village in there.

I've felt the baby kick. It was incredible. Of course, when you think of it, having the ability to grow a human (or avian-human in our case) in side you is incredible. Almost gross.

But that wasn't what I was thinking right now. No, my mind was focused on the chocolate ice cream cone in my hand.

Max and I had decided to finally go out to shop for some stuff for the baby. Right now we were walking around in the warm May air, arms linked and ice cream at hand. Pointing out various things in store windows. I imagined we look like a couple on a movie, walking in nothing but black, colorful signs floating in the background. Pointing at everything, laughing every five seconds. It was a peaceful thought. Like no one and nothing could steal this moment.

"Look at that dress!" Max laughed and pointed to a blue dress in a window, peacock feathers sticking out in every direction.

I snorted. "I think that we have enough feathers!"

She laughed, kissing my cheek. I felt a slight blush come up that only Max would notice. She laughed again.

"What about that?" I pointed out some shoes on a girl walking by us. The heel must have been 5 inches high, and they had at least 4 pounds of glitter on them.

"They blinding!" Max covered her eyes. "For the first time, I think Im jealous of Iggy!"

I laughed. It felt good to laugh. It felt like I hadn't laughed in forever. Of course, Max _was_ the only person that could make me laugh.

Looking up, I saw someone standing at the end of the block. She was perfectly still, staring straight at me. At least a head shorter then every other girl, her deep red hair up in a pony with the hood of a grey sweater over it.

I stopped dead in my tracks, cold sweat forming on the back of my neck.

Lizzy.

Max looked at me, her forehead crinkled in confusion. "What's wrong?" She followed my gaze, and I waited for her to ask why someone was starring at me.

But she didn't.

"Fang, what are you looking at?"

My mouth fell open. "That girl! I know her!" I nodded toward Lizzy, "She's the one starring at us!"

Max waved a hand in front of my eyes. "Fang, there's no one starring at us."

I gawked at her. She was concerned. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't she see her? Was I imagining things?

Suddenly, Lizzy soft, timid voice rang in my head. "Take five steps back."

I shivered, but obeyed, bringing Max with me. It was like I couldn't say no. Like my feet were moving themselves.

Then everything happened in slow motion.

Behind us, there was the squeal of wheels against pavement, a scream, then a car flew up the curve, crashing into the store window.

Right where we had been standing.

Max screamed, her face burring itself in my shoulder. If that had happened three years ago, she might not have screamed, but staying at home and not fighting has really soften all of us up.

I looked where Lizzy had been standing, not yet processing what had just happened, the people around us, asking if we were okay as seeing we were the closest the the accident, the people flooding into the store, trying to get the driver out of the car, the sirens blaring in the background.

But she was gone.

Then it all hit me. My heart rate picked up, and I grabbed Max, turning and running home. She ran along side me, dazed, shocked, but over all confused.

And I was too. All I knew was that I needed to get Max home and make sure she was okay.

I stopped, grabbing Max's arm to slow her down. "Don't run. I don't want anything to happen to the baby."

She nodded, slowing to a walk. Squeezing her hand, I tried to offer some comfort to her shaking body. But I couldn't fully concentrate.

Why had I seen Lizzy there? How did she know that car was going to crash? Or the bigger question, why couldn't Max see her?

The moment we were in view of the house, Nudge and Angel come running out.

"We saw what happened on the T.V.!" Nudge yelled, her brown eyes wide with fright. "Are you okay? What happened? Oh my god, Max, is the baby okay?"

Max nodded. "We're fine. the baby's fine, everything's okay. We weren't hit, and no one else was. Speaking of which, Fang, you still own me an explanation!"

I bit my lip. Of course Max would ask how I knew! Why hadn't I use the time on the way here to come up with something that doesn't make me look even more crazy? "I don't know. Something just told me the back up"

_Or someone._

I jumped a foot in the air. (And it probably was a foot, as seeing I'm a bird-kid and all.) Lizzy's voice rang in my head. It was loud, but not near me. Loud, from a distance. If that makes sense.

The girls looked at me, confused, concerned, and Angel's face full of shock.

"Nothing." I muttered, heading into the house.

Iggy rushed to Max's side, forcing her on the couch, hands tracing over her stomach to feel if anything happened to the baby. I glared at him.

"The baby's fine." I sat next to Max, kissing her while lightly pushing Iggy away with my foot. No one noticed except for me and him.

Max gasped, and pulled up her shirt. We all looked at her stomach, a perfect circle of smooth skin until I found a tiny fault. There, right next to her belly button, was the imprint of a tiny foot. It was there for a second, then vanished.

"Ouch." Nudge winced.

Max laughed. "You bet."

Then I realized how close we were to having a baby. To having another little human being in the house. Someone else to take care of. Before, it seemed like a far away dream. Something that would never happen. But seeing that foot, it really made me think, _Max has a BABY in her. MY baby. Someone who will look up at __me, as a loving father. And I'll have Max to stand next to me. A loving... _My stomach flipped. I knew what was coming next. _A loving wife_.


	9. Chapter 9: NEW

**okay, I can honestly say I HATE this chapter. I don't even know why I'm writing it. YOU WERE WARNED.**

**So the stories spiraling down to a disaster. I can already tell. As I'm guessing most of you can. At this moment, I don't know what I'm gonna do... I have an over all idea but two different ways to get there. My favorite is WAY out of character but the other one would be more... human. what do you think? OOC and exciting or simple and human? I NEED YOUR HELP!**

**Fang's POV:**

I rubbed my temples. I knew what I had to do, but God, I did not want to do it.

I stood outside the same Baby's 'R Us store as I had nine months ago. But I couldn't bring myself to go in.

Maybe there was glue on the ground.

_Wimp._ I thought, then pushed open the door, walking in with full confidence.

An all too familiar buzzing sound entered my ears, bring flashes of The School.

I shook my head.

At the front desk, a small plump woman, maybe 65, read a worn out book. Wrinkles creased her skin, and a sweet perfume lingered around her. Her light brown hair was short and curled, and she wore a blue t-shirt.

"Hello!" She looked at me, a sweet smile spreading across her face. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. Do you know anyone by the name of 'Lizzy'?" I bit my lip, not knowing if I wanted the answer.

"Well, my granddaughter has a cat named Lizzy. But I don't think that's who you're looking for." She laughed. That kind of laugh that warmed your heart. It made you want to sit and talk to her for a while.

"Oh, so, your saying that no one works here by the name of Lizzy?" I raised my eyebrows. She must be bluffing. I was _positive _that her name was Lizzy! "Maybe a teenager with red hair? Really short?" She had to work here!

"Nope. Sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. I was just wondering. Thanks for your time." I turned around, morbidly confused.

God. I'm not going insane am I? Maybe I should look this up. Do teen fathers see people who don't exist? Oh course not genius.

But then again, most teens don't have wings.

**Angel's POV: **

I HATE secrets.

HATE HATE HATE them! H-A-T-E HATE!

Did I mention I hated secrets?

I was in my room, well, on my bed (a nice little pink one Max let me pick out) and listening in on Max and Iggy's thoughts. Fang was out, investigating the whole Lizzy problem and Nudge was at her parent's house. Gazzy was out with Ella and her mom to buy groceries.

This left me stuck with Max and Iggy.

Is there a worse place?

God, Iggy loved Max. He LOVED her!

This is all screwed up. Fang and Max are suppose to be together! Not Iggy and Max! That's just... well, gross!

And Fang, oh poor poor Fang. He has no idea. And I can't tell him. No, Max would be in so much trouble. And I would too. And Iggy... Oh god Iggy would be dead.

But Fang will figure out eventually. And Max knows this. Ugh, love.

I heard Max grumble to Iggy. She still hadn't forgiven him for it. Heck, she didn't forgive herself. But Iggy chuckled and kissed her cheek, cause her to giggle.

I curled up in a ball, squeezing my eyes shut. My mind screamed the ABC's over and over, blocking them out. Come on sleep, let's go let's go!

Maybe, Max will realize she loves Fang, not Iggy. I mean, Lizzy has already come to take Fang away.

**Fang's POV:**

When I got home, Max and Angel were both sleeping, and Iggy was on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey." he said, as I came to sit down next to him.

"Hey." I ran my hand threw my hair. "How's Max?"

"Tired." I thought I saw a faint smile tug at his lips, but quickly regarded it, as seeing I was about ready to pass out myself.

"Hm." I got up and wandered to my room. I found Max laying on my bed, staring at a wall. "Hi." I whispered, laying down opposite of her so she was looking at me.

She blinked a little, like coming out of a trance, and then smiled. "Hey. How are you?"

"Fine." I muttered, reaching out to rub her stomach. "You?"

"I'm good. Where were you?"

I thought of that. I couldn't tell Max I was looking for Lizzy. She'd get worried. "I went flying." That was partly true, as seeing I did fly there.

She nodded, and turned over. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her neck. "Go to sleep." I murmured into her ear. She yawned, and quickly dozed off.

**Nudges POV: (im switching a lot in effort to give the story some plot right now)**

My computer buzzed to life. I sat there in my room, surrounded by 1,200 christmas lights, all hanging from the ceiling. I strung aluminum foil and red plastic wrap from strings and hung them around my room. With a flick of my hand, the aluminum foil started twirling around, causing the light's to reflect of them.

_Vroom._ My computer flickered to the desktop page (a picture of me and the flock together) and I opened up the internet.

I quickly went to a chat room I had found about us. Sure, Max made me swear not to tell anyone that I _was _part of the flock, but I had made some good friends on there.

_chocolateangel had logged on_

**unoficlflockmmbr: **ASH!

I had figured out my name was Ashley. I was born on March 10th and was now 15 years old. 16 in a few days.

**XxbutterbeanxX: **ASH! MY HOMIE G!

**tdh: **hello ashley.

**kelly: **ASHY! xD

**sam: **hey!

**chocolateangel:** thank you, thank you. how is evry1?

**tdh: **tall dark and handsome

**kelly: **yeah you wish

**XxbutterbeanxX: **im goooooooooooooddddd!

**sam: **could be worse

**unoficlflockmmbr: **IM IN SHOCK. YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?

**sam: **can't wait to hear this... =\

**unoficlflockmmbr: **no, you can't. cuz this will forevr change ur little life.

**sam: **HEY!

**chocolateangel: **now now, lets make cookies, not wars.

**sam: **. fine. stupid cookies.

**XxbutterbeanxX: **... ANYHOO. what is it?Q?Q?Q?Q?Q?Q?Q?QQ

**unoficlflockmmbr: **okay, brace urselfs this is BIG. like, sumo big.

**kelly: **wow.. thats big

**unoficlflockmmbr: **okay... the news is... max... well...

**chocolateangel: **what? what's wrong with max? D:

**unoficlflockmmbr:** ...

**tdh: **Oh god, just say it already

**unoficlflockmmbr:** a little rude today, aren't we Matt?

**sam: **just say it already!

**unoficlflockmmbr: **okay okay! holy bajesus. max is PREGO!

**kelly: **OMG NO WAY. U LYE

**unoficlflockmmbr: **no, i cross my virtual heart im tellin da truth.

**XxbutterbeanxX: **i have heard rummers of it. who's do ya'll think it is?

**chocolateangel: **ITS FANGS OF COURSE! HOW COULD U EVEN THINK THAT?

I was mad. How could she even think it was someone else's? Max isn't like that!

**tdh: **Woah Ash, calm down. We don't know. and I don't think we ever will.

See, that's where your wrong. I _will_ know. I'll know the moment that baby comes.

**unoficlflockmmbr: **wouldnt it be funny if it was iggy's? i mean, after what fang posted on his blog about max kissing iggy, it could be. maybe the beast has always like white meat instead of dark.

**kelly: **lol

**sam: **i think it's fangs. i has to be. i mean, max and iggy? gross.

_**tdh has lost interest in convo.**_

**XxbutterbeanxX: **to bad matt, we like it. go sulk in a corner

**tdh: **0.o I'm morbidly offended.

**XxbutterbeanxX: **you better be.

**chocolateangel: **im w/ matt on this one. plus, cookies. remember?

**XxbutterbeanxX: **:P

**chocolateangel: **okay, i need to go. the thought of max prego w/ iggys baby is sickening.

**tdh: I** agree. Bye guys

**kelly: **aww... bye ash, matt

**sam: **yeah, bye

**unoficlflockmmbr: **sry 2 bring up topic. ttyl

**XxbutterbeanxX: **bye ash, matt. nighty night.

_tdh has logged off._

**chocolateangel: **love u all. night.

_chocolateangel has logged off._

I was suddenly very tired. I crawled into my bed, pulling the covers over me. The thought of Max and Iggy having a baby together wasn't right. But it pulled at my gut.

With a sigh, I pulled out the plug-in that kept on my lights and curled into a ball. Within minutes, I was asleep.

**oh me... what are we gonna do?**

_**i don't know. this story is a disaster. we're at horrible writers block.**_

**no we're not. we just don't like whats coming up. sure, it'll be a twist, but right now, the stories so horrid... *sigh***

_**and what are we gonna do after? have a wild goose chase? we really could use some ideas.**_

**yes, we could, but unless they know what coming up, and im 99% sure they do, they can't help.**

**you hear my plea? i've come down to talking to myself to come up with ideas.(not that i havn't done it before) I think i have something going in my mind, but if their is ANY suggestions out there, PLEASE! HELP US! see? i just said us? oi...**


	10. Chapter 10: NEW

**okay, so, next chappie, here comes the baby! but, as seeing im stalling, im doing a chapter on everyone's dream. which will reflect only off of what they're feeling right now in the story. I might skip fang, as seeing we've been with him the whole time, so.. yeah, let's see how this plays out! oh and i'm not gonna have gazzy. I dunno know what to do for him... **

**Angel's POV: (shall we do youngest to oldest? perfect.)**

_I was at a parade. Bright lights of every color flashed, sirens and laughter ringed in my ears_

_And I was laughing. Everyone was laughing. Everything was fine. Little kids ran around me, sparklers in hands. The older kids were collecting candy that the people in the parade were handing out. Teenagers sat back and laughed with the adults, or helped in the parade._

_People of all races were there. Every shape, size, and color. And they all co-existed with one another, never thinking it any other way._

_In front of me, a kid fell, scraping his knee. I wanted to reach out and help him, but my feet stuck to the ground. And no one else helped him. Instead, he got back up. But like it was a movie and someone hit the rewind button. His head went back down, and then he got up in a way that would normally be impossible, then went back on playing, running forward, like it never happened. His knee was fine, and then I noticed something, when he "rewound", time froze. And then it started back up. I was astonished._

_Still puzzled by the sight, a little asian girl, who must have been my age, came up and tugged at my hand, a wide grin on her face. The moment I looked at her, I knew her name was Xing Xing. (pronounced Zing Zing FYI)_

_She said something I did not understand, and I could not read her mind._

_But I could tell by the smile on her face, the way the lights danced off her pretty dark eyes, that she meant "Come and Play."_

_It was like I knew the language. I smiled, nodding, and ran after her._

_She was swift on her feet. And soon was joined by an African-American boy, a sly smile on his face as he quickly caught up with Xing Xing, and another young scottish girl, a flaming cloud of red hair surrounding her freckled face. They were all my age, and all running in the same direction, laughing._

_I laughed, running in-between the boy, whose name I knew was Gituku, meaning shady, sly, and the scottish girl, Cairtriona, which stood for pure._

_I then realized we were all bare foot. And our strides were longer than humanly possible. Almost like we were half-flying. I wanted to spread out my wings to show my new friends what I could do, but I didn't have any. And it made me laugh. I've never felt so grounded, yet so free._

_All of them looked over at me, a huge smile on Xing Xing, a sly one on Gituku, and a loving one on Cairtriona. They all brought me different feelings. Each made me feel good in their own way. Xing Xing made me feel happy, like a young kid. Giruku had the sneaky, alive feeling. And Cairtriona made me feel loved, just like how... Well I had forgotten who made me feel loved._

_Then suddenly, everyone else was gone. We were all running on an empty sidewalk, the only sound was our bare feet on the pavement._

_After a few minutes, a bright light appeared in front of us. Then I realized the us was me. All three kids had disappeared. I tried to call out, wanting them to come back, but my voice was lost in the vast sky, soundless. It got all really cold, and the light got brighter._

_And then I knew what the light was. It was a float. A large, white float with lights out-lining the words "Welcome Back Angel!" And all around it was the flock. All smiling and waving. I waved back, a smile spreading across my face._

_When I reached them, Max and Fang walked up to me, their arms around each others waist. They reached out, like loving parents, waiting for their child to hug them._

_I reached out to them too, walking forward, then Iggy jumped between Max and Fang, tearing them apart. Fang fell down a hole, disappearing, but as he fell, a smile remained on his face._

_And Max looked over to Iggy, as if she wasn't aware it was a knew person, and that Fang was falling to certain doom. Iggy dipped her into a deep kiss. They shot up in the air, either that or I fell down, and everything went black. And cold._

I woke up with a bolt, cold sweat on my neck. Shivering, I hugged my knees, resting my chin on them.

"It was just a dream." I whispered into the darkness, closing my eyes.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to fall asleep, I got out of bed and snuck into the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face and heard Iggy was having a dream to...

**Iggy's POV:**

_I was in a dark room. I knew it was dark because, well, I could see. I sat in the corner, cross legged, staring at the other corner. It felt like I'd sat their my whole life._

_I knew of nothing else. Of light, sound. Of movement._

_It must have been hours later, but suddenly, the air moved, sending a slight gust across the room. At first it frightened me, but then I became curious of what brought it._

_And I stood up, something I wasn't aware I could do. But I couldn't move my feet._

_Looking up, heard a faint high pitched whistle. Long and pure. Distant yet right next to me._

_And the slight whistle grew stronger, and I realized that the winf would gush down, then suck up. Like the pattern of wings._

_I had to shield my eyes from the bright light that was suddenly there, but it brought comfort, for I new my guardian angel was here to show me the way out of darkness._

_And as the angel's light feet touched the ground, she smiled at me. _

**Angel's POV:**

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. Iggy was dreaming of a girl with wings. This was all screwed up!

I didn't want to know what Max was dreaming of. I knew it would only bring me unhappiness, but my curiosity won the best of me (something Max told us never to let happen) and I peaked into her mind. Maybe, just maybe, she was dreaming of Fang. Realizing how much she loved him.

And she was.

**Max's POV:**

_My dream was like... a tragic love story. I guess the closest one would be Phantom of the Opera. It was mainly about how a young girl is caught between her childhood sweet-heart, and the mysterious Phantom, who's voice intrigues her to his lair._

_Of course, I was the young girl._

_And, I guess, for all fairness, Fang was the Phantom, and Iggy was the childhood sweet-heart._

_I must have been near the end, for I was in the- 'Fang's' lair. And I was loving it. I could picture every thing that would happen from here on out._

_And I would've been perfectly content, until 'Iggy' comes along. He fights for me, willing to risk his life. I knew Fang would do the same, fight just as hard, maybe harder, but Fang's world offered darkness, mystery. Love._

_Where Iggy's was light, playful. And.. affectionate._

_I don't know how it ended, but I do know I wanted both. One second, I was with Fang, and the other I was with Iggy. I loved both so much._

_Then Fang started frightening me. I was scared he'd figure out I was with Iggy. I still loved him more then anything, but I knew he would be furious._

_Maybe he'd understand._

_I switched back between the two, not wanting either one to end._

_Then I realized something very important. Iggy brought a light love, a brotherly love._

_Fang brought the serious, forever love._

_I had made a huge mistake. For I knew, I just lost both._

**Is it too short? I dunno know, this one was HARD. but i'm kinda proud of it. OKAY! next chappie, HERE COMES THE BABY! WOOT WOOT! and i gotta dress up gothic tomorrow. ^.^ kinda excited. then it's off to a b-day party, so i can't write. but im planning on spending my whole weekend working on it. IT HAS TO BE PERFECT!**

**oh and yes, phantom of the opera IS my favorite movie, incase you all forgot. in fact, i changed my name from faxness18 to erikslittlelizzy. I know, imma dork! :D but i think i have a better name which includes both. it's brilliant. MAXIMUMPHAN**

**get it?**


	11. Chapter 11: NEW

**This is gonna be... out there. and out of character. so erase your mind of how they act in JP's book and you'll be good. hope ya like it!**

**P.S. is anyone almost revolted of the thought of Max prego? i just hate it! i dont know way, but it bugs me.**

**Disclaimer: DON'T Y'ALL FORGET, Maximum Ride is not mine. JUST lettin ya know.**

**Fang's POV:**

Max woke up screaming last night. Just sat there and cried, wouldn't tell me what her dream was about. She started punching her stomach. Punching my baby. I lost it then. I grabbed her hand and screamed in her face, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Then she cried harder, burring her face in my shoulder. "I want it gone Fang. I want it all gone. I just want to start over. Fang... I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

I don't know why she said that. But it made my stomach twist in a knot. And I did something I didn't think I was capable of. I cried.

This morning, when Iggy started breakfast and said "Good morning" to Max. She started crying again.

And she was still crying now. Small tears strolled down her cheeks as she sat there, picking at her pancake.

"Max!" yelled Angel, jumping up. "The baby's coming!"

Sure enough, a second later, Max gasped from pain and her water broke.

I snapped into action. We had gone over the process several times, so nothing would go wrong. Cradling Max in my arms, I sprinted to the car.

"Lay down!" I ordered, putting her in the passenger seat and reclining it back.

I jumped in myself and started up the car, driving off. I told the others to take off and we'd meet them at the hospital.

Once we were on the road, Max screamed. "Holy crap! I'd take a broken rib over this any day!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Broken rib or not, we gotta get you to the hospital."

"Humph." was her reply. Which was more like a grunt of pain.

15 minutes later, I was sprinting into the emergency room. I don't know if that was where I should've gone, I mean hey, I've never done this before! (Thank god for that too.)

A young girl, maybe in her late twenties, came rushing to help us. "Is she having a baby?"

"No! I figured out the reason of life!" Max spat at her.

I laughed. The woman looked a little taken back, but she sorta dissevered it.

Another five minutes and we were in the delivery room. I stood next to Max, squeezing her hand. Sweat beads came down her forehead, and when the doctor walked over, Max grabbed his shirt, pulling him down. "Put me on every freaking medication you've got if you wanna live to see tomorrow."

I laughed again. The type of laugh at a funeral, and it felt good.

Iggy and the others came charging in. "How is she?" Iggy asked running to her side.

"Happy as a bird with a french fry." I muttered back, but it was muffled by Max's screams.

"Okay! Everyone, out!" said the doctor. "Only the father can stay in, if he likes."

"I'll stay." I said, and I thought I heard Iggy say the same thing. I must be hearing things.

_Nothing ever last, Fang. Nothing._

I gasped, my eyes widening, and Max shot me a glare. "You are _not_ the person to be gasping at the moment out of pain."

But it wasn't out of pain. There, standing in the corner, was Lizzy, tears lingering in her eyes. I heard her speak, but her mouth never moved.

_It's all about to end. But don't worry, I'll take care of you. Don't worry._

"Worry about what? Stay out of my life!" I asked, and Max looked at me confused. "Sorry, I'm just... nervous."

"Sorry, didn't think it would be this hard on you. What to sit down?" she grunted sarcastically. I smirked.

"Okay, push!' ordered the doctor.

Max screamed, her face flushing slightly pink. She squeezed my hand so hard, I was sure I had lost circulation.

"You know, you're gonna owe me a few fingers." I whispered in her ear, kissing her sweat drenched forehead.

She half-laughed before pushing again. I never let my eyes off her face. She looked so pained. I wanted to yell at the doctors to hurry up and get the baby -Skyler- out. And fast.

After another minute of pushing and screaming, the sound of a baby's cry rang in my ears.

But before I could turn to look at my new child, Max burst out in tears, grabbing my face and kissing me.

"I love you Fang. Don't forget that. I love you with all my heart. And no one can replace you. No one."

My forehead crinkled in confusion. What did she mean? Then I saw it. I saw the end. The worst thing imaginable.

The baby.

The baby had... a little bit of curly, strawberry blonde hair.

The same hair as...

_*******__Flashback. Max's POV***_

_I sat on the couch, watching some stupid show about weddings or something. Fang was out with the kids and wouldn't be back for a few hours. I couldn't get Iggy off my mind. His lips against mine, though it had only lasted a few seconds. I can still feel the static feeling run down my spine._

_"Hey Max."_

_Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Iggy came out from his room and sat down next to me. He still had a huge limp, I mean, he only first walked a week ago, but he was progressing quickly._

_"Hey Ig." I scooted over, patting the spot next to me on the couch._

_An awkward silence._

_"Listen... Iggy... I'm sorry about the whole kiss... I don't know what came over me. I guess I was just overwhelmed ab-" I was cut off when Iggy placed his finger against my lips._

_"Shh. It's okay. Don't speak." And his lips were against mine. They were soft, gentle, with a shock behind them. I've never felt anything so gentle, yet so fierce and passionate. And I wanted more._

_The next thing I knew, I was kissing back, and we were on the floor, him on top of me. My legs were hooked around his waist and my arms around his neck, in a position where my body wasn't even touching the ground._

_All I knew at that moment was that Iggy loved me. I wasn't sure if I loved him back, but I was too much in shock to realize that._

_It must have been the thrill. Yes, that had to have been it. The thrill of doing something dangerous. Ever sense we moved in, things were so boring, so consistent. I wanted a change. To do something... different. _

_But I never thought it would go that far._

_***End Flashback***_

"Iggy." I muttered. And emotions flooded my body. My heart dropped to my stomach. I wanted to cry. Then rage took over, consuming my every thought.

I ran out of the room, to find the devil that did this to Max.

He was sitting against the wall, his head in his hands. He _knew_! All this time he has been able to look at Max and me! He must have done something to her. Max would never betray me like that. Never. There might have been some liquor in the house. I don't know. All I knew was that I needed this bastard out of my life.

I towered over to him, balling his shirt up in my hand and yanking him off the ground. I punched him several times. Until his nose was bleeding and he had a black eye, and Nudge and Gazzy ran over and grabbed my arms, yanking me back.

"GET OFF ME! I'LL KILL HIM!" I screamed, trying to get back to him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Angel on the ground, crying. "AND YOU! YOU KNEW! YOU _KNEW! _BUT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

I broke free from Nudge and Gazzy's grip and charged at Iggy again, lifting him off the ground and threw him at the wall. He slumped to the ground, spitting out blood. I kicked him in the side until he was at my feet. He never fought back, never protested, never cried out for help. He knew he deserved it.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF?" I screamed, kicking him again.

Max limped out, still soaked in sweat and wearing a hospital gown. "Fang! Stop it!"

I charged at her, but she stood her ground, looking me squarely in the eye. "What did he do to you? TELL ME!" I grabbed her shoulders and shoke her.

"The same thing you did."

That hit my heart, burning it. I let it soak in and felt my face turn white. Then red again. "But..." I croaked out. "You, you didn't mean it. Please, tell me you were drunk. Tell me he forced you. Anything! Just tell me it was a mistake!" I begged her, feeling tears threatening to come.

She looked at me. Her voice never cracked, she never looked away, and simply stated, "I wasn't drunk, I wasn't forced. If anything, I forced him."

My stomach twisted in a knot and I got dizzy. "You're lying. YOU LIED!" I screamed, grabbing her again. My hand caught a bit of her hair and I twisted it, throwing her to the ground.

"FANG!" screamed Nudge.

"Stay out of it you annoying little brat!" I snapped. Anger, confusion, hurt. All if these had consumed my thoughts, leaving me with no control over my body.

Max laid there at my feet, most likely dazed, and shook her head.

I pulled out my surprise. My gift for her.

The engagement ring.

I threw it at her feet. "Get out of my life."

She grabbed the ring and stood up, looking at me, tears streaming down her cheeks in a steady yet silent stream. Without a word, she went into the delievery room, grabbing that _thing_ and returned to face me.

"I love you Fang." She whispered, before running toward the end of the hall, and burst out the window, her white and brown wings stroking up and down as she flew away forever, leaving no memory beside the faint ring of the baby's cry.


	12. Chapter 12: NEW

**Fang's POV:**

I soared through the sky fifteen minutes later, screaming her name, I think back on what I did. What had happened. At all the stupid things I did. God I was an IDIOT! Biting my hand until I tasted blood, I cursed aloud.

I had been an idiot, a jerk, and I couldn't change that. I had hurt Iggy, in fact, the doctors where attaching him to I.V. tubes to him right now. How Could I do that? Iggy was my best friend.

But I had been mad, I was mad she said no, that she didn't deny what she did with Iggy. But I had missed the biggest question.

Did she still love me?

I was mad that she dare speak to me after all I did for her. After all I put down for her. I gave up being free, used a lot of money for the baby and ring, and lost a lot of sleep. She didn't even look ashamed.

She told me she would leave if I didn't stop hurting Iggy, that'd she'd stop loving me. But I didn't believe her. I told her she wasn't strong enough, that she never would be, after what she had done. She was too weak to stand up for herself.

And with that, she looked me in the eye, and told me she loved me with all the confidence in the world, leaving me temporally dazed, and took off, with nothing but the clothes on her back, and a sleeping baby in her arms. She took off forever.

After a good 5 minutes, I realized what had happened, and took off too.

But with her having a head start of 5 minutes, and super speed, there wasn't much hope.

But I didn't care, I flew in one direction, yelling, no screaming her name. Hoping, just hoping, that she might hear me and come back.

But hope is for fools.

I screamed and yelled her name for what seemed like hours, I started to cry, to sob like I've never done before. But I flew like there was no tomorrow.

And there wouldn't be. At least not without her.

After such a long period of time, I became tired; my mind told me it was hopeless. But my heart and regret kept me going. I had been yelling so hard, my throat burned. But I still yelled. Crying so hard, I could hardly see, and flying so hard that my wings screamed in pain.

Then I fell.


	13. Chapter 13: NEW

**a/n: well, it's been a little while. But I kinda lost my muse, then was reading a story with a granny figure which made me think of the old lady who worked at baby's `r us then made me think of lizzy and I got an idea! Yeah!**

**Disclaimer: (just cuz I havn't done it forever and felt I needed to do it again) I thou do not own thy Maximum Ride.**

**Fang's POV:**

"Fang! Get up you lazy bum. We've only got so long to get Max." I heard a faint voice ring in my ears. I felt a small hand and slender fingers tap the side of my face. She was wearing a ring on her pointer finger that was cool to the touch.

I groaned and blinked against the harsh lights that were starting to process in my brain. "Wha-? Max is next to me." I reached out my left hand and felt around for my love to be asleep next to me. I felt dirt and twigs.

Defiantly a sign something was off.

I heard the voice, a female one that sounded strangely familiar, sigh and grab the hand I reached out. "Get in the zone Fang. You not with Max, let alone in a house." That caught my attention.

My eye's fluttered open and I saw a small, round face with pale green eyes and light freckles starring back at me. I gasped. "Lizzy?"

"In the flesh. Sorta." She giggled, pulling me to my feet. Another groan escaped my lips as pain shot up my leg and a rib.

"Okay, then where am I?" I looked around and ran a hand threw my dirt filled hair.

"Take a guess. It's big, full of dirt, bugs, and trees, and rhymes with sorest." She smirked; wring out a black piece of cloth in a pond a few feet away. I then realized I was shirt-less.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I smirked back at her. Everything that had happened at the hospital hit my like a bomb. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to control the sudden need to cry. If I didn't show emotion in front of the flock, I sure as hell wasn't going to do it in front of Lizzy. "So that all really happened?" I choked out.

I heard her laugh. "Fang, you can drop the 'Mr. Rock' act. It's not going to hide anything from me."

I knew she was right. It creep me out, but the truth will set you free. Finally, I let it go. I sat down in the dirt against a tree and broke down. I had hurt Max, my love. I had hurt Iggy, my best friend. And I'd hurt the flock. But most of all, I'd lost my baby, Skyler.

I hugged my knees and laid my forehead on my arms. Lizzy came over and wrapped a comforting arm around me. She didn't say anything, just sat there and comforted me. It's like she knew what to do, like this was a regular thing for her.

After what might have been five minutes, I looked over at her and shook my head. "I'm an idiot."

"Ya kinda are." She nodded scrunching up a corner of her mouth and nose. A cute facial expression that made me laugh.

Now back to earth time. "What am I going to do?"

"You're gonna get Max back. Sure she's totally pissed at you right now, but she really does love you. And I think little Skyler's gonna want to know her dad."

I scowled. "I'm not her dad."

"True, but Max still loves you."

"Oh come on. It's no use." I kicked out my legs and laid my head against the tree in a defeated position. "She's never going to talk to me again. And Iggy… oh god Iggy. I don't know if I'll be able to look at him again."

"But you will. And Max will forgive you and you'll live happily ever after. If not I get you. And you don't want that to happen. Trust me." I looked over at Lizzy, wondering what the heck she was talk about, the whole 'I get you' thing. "Oh god Fang. You're not giving up on me are you? You never have, and you promised Max you would always be there for her. She made a mistake, BIG DEAL! She's human, well, mostly human, and it's in their nature to make mistakes. You kissed that red head at school once. Trust me, just talk to her, she loves you and you love her. That and I'll kick your butt into the next life then post pictures of what you did to Iggy all over your blog. And much more. Trust me. I have more authority in your life then you would like to know." An evil grin spread across her face as she patted my shoulder.

But in a way she was right. Max had screwed up, but I still loved her with all my heart. And the thought of life without her… I didn't even want to go there. But Skyler… this was such an awkward position. If there was a God out there, he sure had it in for me.

"Okay." I stood up and whipped my hands on my jeans. "Let's get going."

**Max's POV:**

I had to stop flying eventually because Skyler was screaming at the top of her lungs.

I landed as gracefully as possible on a cliff and held my baby in my arms. I had never loved something so much, yet hate it. The combination confused me and tugged at me heart.

Stupid emotions.

I rocked Skyler back and forth, humming a lullaby I use to sing to Angel. Her crying reduced and soon she was asleep.

I looked around. What the hell was I going to do now? I could call Mom. But honestly I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. What would I say? That me and Iggy… and Fang flipped out and I left? Now that I think about it, I sort of did overreact. But hey, that's me, the famous Maximum Ride. Well, infamous right now.

I looked back down at Skyler. She was so perfect; little nose, tiny hands that were clutching my fingers, and tiny wings with grey downy.

The only thing I hated was the strawberry blonde hair on the top of head.

I heard my stomach growl. I suppose most new mothers don't take off right after the babies born, so this must be just _wonderful _on my health.

But, food could never hurt anyone.

Careful not to wake the sleeping baby in my arms, I stood up and took off as quietly and smoothly as possible. I must have done an okay job, because she stayed asleep.

It took me 15 minutes to find the nearest town. It was one of those towns that if you drove by and blinked it would be gone altogether. There was a little McDonald's right smack dab in the middle, which I may say, is the worst place to land in a town. So I touched ground behind a tiny corn plantation then walked to the fast food restraint. It was like three steps.

The restaurant was deserted except for a guy sitting in the corner –big warning sign to stay away- and a young teenage boy at the cash register. He had brown buzz cut hair, one diamond stud earring, a white tank top with jeans that showed his boxers –may I say, gross!- and a bright orange bandanna hanging out his back pocket. Great, a gang member.

Skyler woke up in my arms, and I cradled her closer to me, like I was hiding her from the scrawny boy starring at me.

I fidgeted with my windbreaker, making sure my wings weren't showing, than approached my fate with McDonald's boy.

"How may I help you?" he lifted his eyebrows, looking me up and down.

Feeling like a show cow, I quickly ordered. "I'd like three Big Mac's, an Apple Pie thingy, a large Coke, apple wedges, and…" I looked at Skyler, "Applesauce. You got that all?

His fingers flew across the cash register as I told him my over sized order and then he looked up at me in surprise. "You eating that with someone?"

"Yeah, three people. Me, myself, and I." Hey, not the best comeback I've come up with, but I've been kinda out of it lately.

He smirked and shifted so he was almost sitting on the counter. He didn't even have to raise that much, that's how tall this guy was. "Where you headed too?"

I raised an eyebrow, giving him the what's-it-matter-to-you-and-if-you-ask-again-I'll-punch-out-your-face look.

Thank God I'm good at sharing my peaceful Mother-Teresa thoughts without opening my mouth, because the guy quickly back off.

Skyler sighed in my arms, nudging her head further into my jacket. I looked down at her and felt myself soften a little. She was so innocent, but so tough.

"So did Devan get to you as well?" McDonald's boy gestured to Skyler, trying to make small talk.

Too bad I hate small talk. "Just shut your mouth. You're not getting anywhere! Pull up your pants because you look like you're about to take a dump, take out that earring, because no matter how hard you try, your never gonna be Miss. America, and get rid of that stupid bandana and don't look at me again if you want to keep your nose in its spot." I threatened. It was an empty threat, but it worked for me altogether.

The guy smirked as he set my food on the counter. "I like them feisty."

And then the worse thing happened. My hand had a spasm attack, and flew out; way beyond my control, then "accidently" hit the guy's nose! And there must have then a ketchup packet taped to it, and a bag of chips, because something crunched and something sprayed everywhere.

And that's the honest truth.

When my spasm attack was done, I thanked him and grabbed my food, walking out of that place. I walked to the edge of town, and flew off to the cliff.

I don't even think I paid.

**A/N: tried to add humor. Hope it was okay!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, I'm all caught up on my chapters. Now the hard part. I want to thank ALL the reviews, because you really have no idea how much it inspires me to write more, and how good of a mood it puts me in. So... well... here I go... heh. **

**Gosh, I don't even know who to start with... Dang the T.V. Is to distracting. **

**Max's POV: **

Feeding Skyler was... different. She wasn't much for the applesauce, then I remembered all the movies I've watched.

To look on the bright side, at least I don't have to buy food.

At the moment, we were laying in a cold, damp, and dark cave on the cliff in which I first landed on. I was back as far as you could go, the dent not being that big, and had my little girl wrapped up in my arms. She didn't like the hard floor at all, so I finally just turned over to my back and placed her on my stomach.

Something she was just in not 24 hours ago.

Honestly, I was so concerned about her it was driving me insane. She was so... quiet. Was she sick? I couldn't know because she couldn't really tell me, but wouldn't she cry or something?

I wish they had taught us this at The School. They told us how to do everything except for the things we needed to know. But then again, I don't think anyone suspected on my having a child.

The bottom line was that I needed to figure out of my baby was okay.

After a long needed nap, I fed her once more then took off to find another, hopefully larger, town. I did find one, but it was almost 30 minutes away.

So, as you might have guessed, by the time I landed, Sky-Sky was crying her sweet little head off. I felt so bad. She wasn't use to flying, and I could only imagine how scary it would be for her. I had no right to make her so uncomfortable. God this mother stuff is gonna be the death of me.

This town was halfway decent. After walking around, all the while trying to calm my child's merciless cries, I finally found a cheap yet somewhat nice motel. Lucky for me, I put together around 90 dollars from different bills and coins I found in my pockets. Yes, that may seem like a lot, but hey, I had my jean pockets, my windbreaker, then the sweater I was wearing underneath that. Plus being on the run for over four years sticks to you, and then we ALWAYS had money with us.

The room was only $75 for a night, leaving me 15 for supper. Guess what I was gonna have?

McDonald's you say?

Hurray! Your the lucky winner!

This one was have decent. There were more people in it, and the girl behind the counter was about my age, but extremely short with dark red hair. I'll admit, she eyed me suspiciously, then returned her gaze to the cash register thing with a sly smile, and that kinda freaked me out, but I didn't take it to personally.

After another oversized order, I decided to stay a bit, actually relax and take a breather. I don't know of it was just a stroke of luck, or if Skyler could read my mind, but by the time I had all the food and was sitting down in a plastic yellow booth, she was out.

I now feel envy for all mothers. Eating and holding a child is no walk in the park, that's for sure.

The motel room had fuzzy old carpets that sank between your toes, a single window right next to a bed with a fading comforter and pillows that smelt musty and of smoke. There was one dresser, five impossible drawers that many people before me have left small objects. A creaky door, that I had to shove open because of the carpet, led into a small, white bathroom. Nothing special, nothing horrible, just right.

I drew the curtains shut, the room instantly vanishing into darkness.

Have you ever had a really rough week, or heck, even just a day? When everything goes wrong and you feel like you just want to start all over again?

Have you taken a shower after that day?

Because it's heaven.

While Skyler peacefully slept on the small bed, I turned the water to the hottest it could get, striped down, then eased myself over the raised edge of the tube and under the cloud of mist and steam. With a sigh, I let all the troubles, all the pain, and all the dirt wash away. At least for a moment if anything.

Soon, standing in a cloud of steam, a sob shuttered threw my body, bringing me to my knees. The water streaking down past my face became mixed with tears, and I finally broke down, after all of it.

But, sadly, you can only have a breakdown in a shower for so long before the water is too cold to handle, and the angel and demon of your life is out crying.

I know it may seem mean of me, but I took my time getting out of the shower, wrapping a stiff towel around me and dragging a cheap comb they supplied threw my blonde hair.

I hate my hair now. It made me think of the nights when Fang would twirl it between his fingers. He loved how it smelled after I took a shower. He would burry his face in it when he hugged me, even helped make me look decent.

If I had black hair, the same as Fang. There could've been a chance that Skyler would've had it too, and at least passed by as his kid.

A huge knot was stuck in the end of it, on the right side, and no matter how hard I pulled, I couldn't get it loose. The stupid thing wouldn't give up and do as I told it! I had not control, and frankly, it pissed me off.

I pulled harder, tugging until tears stung in my right eye, and all it seemed to do was make a bigger knot. I couldn't take it anymore, and I was fed up with all of it.

Scissors. There was a pair in a drawer in the bathroom, nice big ones that were sharp. With one simple strike, one stroke of the hand, my knot was gone.

No...

That's not right.

The other side is now to long.

So I cut that.

In my fury of scissors, I cut away at everything I could get my hand on, anything that would cooperate. Before I knew it, my hair was just below my ears.

Before, it was at the small of my back.

All my hair... gone.

And who was that looking back at me? She had a wild look to her eyes. They weren't mine, that's for sure. At least not recently.

When Skyler's relentless cries could not be ignored any longer, I walked out of the small bathroom, leaving my pile of dirty-blonde hair on the ground, and swooped her up into my arms. With that swaying motion that just came naturally to almost every mom, I managed to soothe her.

She really was a cute baby. With a big, cubby face that made you want to tuck her in bed with you like a stuffed animal, and big, brown eyes. And then, of course, that petite baby nose and tiny fingers and toes. (no rhyme intended) Skyler was, ideally, the perfect baby.

Now, what to do with her?

I gently placed the angel back down on the bed, laying next to her and wrapping my arms around her small body. I loved her more then I thought was possible. And it wasn't an affectionate love either. It was a love so deep, it almost scared me.

Typical me, running away from things I don't understand.

But I don't understand this at all. What am I suppose to do? How can I afford to keep both myself and her going? I can barely scrap by when it's just me.

And then there's the issue of giving her a good childhood. No one would want to grow up with me asa mother. Not even me. I'm to on the move, to risky, to unpredicatable. The kid wouldn't know when her next meal was.

It would be like my childhood.

After my endless mental war, I had come to a final conclusion.

I could not raise Skyler.

But that brings up another one.

Who will?

I needed to talk to someone, and I knew just who would be perfect for the job.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay... let's see how this'll work. I got a VERY helpful review, so thanks a ton. (I would acknowledge the person, but then you could go look at the review and figure out what's gonna happen/get close to happening. **

**Ella's POV: (gotta put her in here too! Poor Ella!)**

"Okay, so I was thinking, what about a Candy Land theme? I mean, wouldn't that be _totally_ awesome! Everyone would love it! We could set up a life size game for everyone, have free candy, then have different parts of the gym be themed after different characters!"

My best-friend-for-life, Christine, was jumping up and down at the excitement of her new idea for the school dance. We were the 'leaders' of the school council, and made the final decision of the theme. And I had to admit, it was a pretty cool idea.

"That sounds amazing. I think you should suggest it to the rest of the council tomorrow morning." I shrugged, pulling out my math book and slamming the green locker-door shut.

As I walked off, situating my books, Christine followed after. She was never more then three feet away from me, and on most days, it never bugged me, but right now I just wanted to be in my own little bubble where no one was near me. And sadly, with Christine, that wasn't possible.

I like Christine. I liked her a lot, and loved her as a friend. In fact, we were closer then I was with Max. (Who at the moment is missing, along with Fang and Skyler) But at the moment, I thought I might rip off her sweet little head. I was _not _in the mood for talking about the school dance. Not only did I now have a date, but, there was a little thing nagging at the back of mind mind. Something, oh, like the fact that _MAX AND FANG ARE MISSING!_

How can you go day to day knowing that your niece, sister, and her boy friend(?) are missing! I mean, seriously man!

And it's not like I can tell Christine. She'd first off much to fragile, and would break down at just the thought, plus no one is suppose to know about Max and The Flock. I guess I should feel guilty for not telling my own best friend about my half-sister, but I couldn't. So it didn't count as lying.

Right?

God, now I feel like a horrible person for thinking of betraying sweet Christine. Who, at the moment, I finally realized had completely changed around the from the subject of the school dance to the possibility of the TDB (third degree burn, the term we used for really hot guys) of the school, Tanner Hart. Of course that would happen. Once Christie got her eyes on someone, she wouldn't let them go. She may be sweet, but I never said innocent.

Speaking of innocent, that's exactly how I felt when I suddenly was grabbed from behind and yanked into the handicap bathroom stall before I could even began to realize what was going on. A scream built up in the back of my throat, until I saw the desperate face looking down at me.

"Max?" I hissed, slapping her arm, which was covered in dirt. Again. "What are you doing here? You could get caught!"

That killer smile of hers flashed across her lips, I guess from the thought of being on the run, like back in the old days.

"Ella?" I heard Christine's voice call for me outside the stall, tapping of the door and full of concern. "Are... Are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine! Just really have to go pee!" I called back, adding a giggle on the word pee, just to show her how good of a mood I was in. As if.

Max rolled her eyes, but had to stifle a laugh. "Anyway, I need your help. Meet me after school behind the gym area, in the shadows."

"Mysterious enough," I nodded back.

"Right after school okay? Promise?" she looked me up and down, testing my trust-worthiness. Honestly I thought I should be the one doubting. The girl looked horrible. Her blonde hair was an absolute mess, but she somehow managed it back in a ponytail, her clothes were grimy and just flat out gross, and she was in a _huge _need for a bath.

And plus, Mom would be so mad if she figured out that I had connection with Max and didn't tell her. Everyone was a nervous reck with her missing. Nothing is the same. My mom hardly talks to anyone, the rest of The Flock is just flat out depressed. I didn't want anyone like that, and no one deserved it. If I was in my right mind, I'd text my mom the minute I got clear of Max and tell her where she was.

Luckily, I wasn't.

"I promise."

**Short, I know. Sorry. But it's something. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay... Yeah... well, here it is then. **

**Iggy's POV: (here it comes)**

I loved the feeling of the warmth of the gas stove we had at our house on my face. Dr. M had said she would get me one, but only if I promised to have another person around when I turned it off and on. I promised, but that didn't stay true for longer then a week after we got it.

I knew where every was on the stove, and knew the right length to turn the nob so it hits the right heat (plus, I could feel it on my face, and could just tell. Maybe I'm just amazing like that.)

But right at the moment, I leaned against the counter, my chin resting in my palm and my elbow against the white tile. It was cold, and sent a chill up my arm, but quickly dissolved into the intense heat of the boiling water on my face and hand. With my right arm, I stirred a large wooden spoon in the large pot with the smell of spaghetti noodles wafting up. Next to it was a pan with meatballs, which Angel was working away at.

I noticed that she's always right next to me. Angel that is. Ever sense Max has the baby, she was always sitting on the couch when I was, or in the kitchen when I was cooking, and she even asked to sleep with me. She said it helped her with the nightmares.

And I mean, I liked it. She was comforting, because if I didn't want to talk, I could just think, like I was doing now. And she would think back. We talked all day without talking.

_Hey Angel. How's the meatballs?_

_Good. They make me really hungry._

I chuckled. She managed to stay so sweet and innocent with all the crap we've been through. I envied that about her.

_You finish stirring those meat-balls, I'm going to set the table. _

Three steps, then it's the cabin, the nob is right in front of my mouth, the plates are on the bottom self on the far left.

Let's see.

1

2

3

4

5

6

Yes. 6 Plates. That's the whole Flock. I set out the plates. They were heavy and glass, either red, yellow, or blue, sending my emotions on their own little roller coster. But then again, they were always on an uproar. But lately, they calmed down. Ever sense Max had little Skyler, things have been dull. It made no sense, because it was just a baby. After all, they would be home in time for supper from the hospital today.

**Angel's POV:**

I sighed.

Every night, Iggy said the same thing.

"_Don't worry Angel, Max and Fang will come home just in time for supper, and we'll have a new member in the Flock! Isn't that great?" _

"_It's okay, they must just have gone out to eat. After all, they're parents now."_

"_Isn't this lovely? The whole Flock together! I can't wait to see Skyler!" _

He was in denial. And I've searched threw his mind several times. He was completely convinced that Skyler's birth was just a nightmare.

And everyone was too scared to tell him otherwise.

There was only 4 of us left. Iggy, Gazzy, and, of course, me. Nudge had told her parents of what happened, and they both agreed that she was needed here more then home, so she was sharing a room with me. No one touched Max and Fang's room, and I knew that if I had the courage to go in there, it would look like how it always did.

The black comforter will be all messed up, showing the white sheets underneath. On the floor will be their clothes, messed into another layer of carpet because they were too lazy to pick them up. In the bathroom, Fang's toothbrush will be sitting out, the toothpaste without a cap. The closet will have even more clothes, Max's dominating by 100 to 1.

Almost as if they just went out to grab eggs, and probably make-out behind the produce section, and would be home as soon as possible.

I closed my eyes, thinking back to a time when that was reality. And it was only a week ago.

One week was all it took to completely change our lives.

_ Max came tumbling into the door first, breathless and windblown from shooting past Fang in the air. She had just enough time to pull down her short black Elvis Presley shirt and stand up, giving a happy-go-lucky smile to the flock before Fang flew in, crashing into her and causing them both to fall on the floor in a fit of laughter. Then, Max turned over, wrapping her arms around Fang, smiling at him with nothing but pure love written on her face. That's when he'll lean down and kiss her. And even though it was weird to see them kiss in front of the whole f lock, we could do nothing but beam at the happiness that seemed to float in the air around them. _

I had to blink back tears, not knowing what to think anymore. All I knew was that I couldn't cry. I couldn't cry for Iggy. He would feel bad.

"Angel, could you please get Gazzy and Nudge for me? Supper is ready." I looked up from the cup of water I had poured for myself. I had set it down on the table, but never let go of it.

"Um.. yeah." Come on Angel, shake yourself out of it. My blonde hair flew in my face as a shook my head, heading down the hall to Gazzy's room. Just as my hand hovered over the door to knock, I heard someone sob. My heart broke. It was Gazzy.

Silently, I opened the door, popping my head inside. There my older brother was, the second toughest man I knew, apart from Iggy, his face red and tears spilling over his eyes. I could tell that Nudge was holding back tears too, by the way her eyes glistened. Nonetheless, she was holding the long, slender boy in her arms, rocking him back and forth. My brother looked so young, so innocent, almost like he was 8 again and we just escaped the School. Instead he was 12, almost as tall as Nudge, and wiping his eyes as I entered.

He was trying to hide his tears from me, because he knew that it would upset me. "Hey Angel." he whispered, his voice raspy.

"Hi."

Gazzy's arms opened, and without a second though I ran into them. And we were falling back on his bed, one mess of skinny boned kids, none of us older then 16, and nothing but tears. Because we all realized then, that it wasn't just Max and Fang gone, but Iggy was too. And we were all alone, left in to face the cruel world by ourselves.

Supper was sitting out in the dinning room, and I knew that if we didn't move soon then Iggy would be in here, and that would just be horrible. I cleared my throat, my eyes warm from the tears that finally stopped flowing. "Nudge, you belt is killing me."

We all laughed. That kind of laugh that you'll hear at a funeral, when someone says something funny about the departed. That kind of laugh that just makes everything better, if for only that moment.

"Come on, supper is done. We're having spaghetti!" I managed to inch my way out of the group, standing up and straightening out the white sundress Fang and Max got me last year for my birthday.

With heavy hearts, forced happiness, and growling stomachs, us three soldiers marched out into the battlefield, far after the war was lost.

**Okay, I had someone comment, (don't ask me who, it's 6 am and I'm to lazy to look. Sorry ^^) that they liked this story, but I should work on my A Game Called Lost and Found. **

**So, to clarify, because I never mentioned this, I figured, sense this was only one "book" and the other one I'm planning on finishing then making another one, making it a trilogy, I want to wrap up A Paper in the Wind, knock out My Game series, then I have a brilliant idea for my new obsession, the House Of Night. Check out the book! After that, I MIGHT continue my Peter story. Maybe. I like where it is though. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, I'm getting more into this. And reading through the reviews really helps too!**

**Max's POV**

I paced back and forth, in a growing shadow behind the school.

Where was Ella?

I had told her to meet me at 4, right after school got out.

It was 4:15.

Maybe she forgot! I did tell her right at the beginning of school. But, I'm her sister! And this is her niece! How could she forget about something like that?

Skyler lay in a soft blanket I stole at a convenient store, her little hands starting to rise above her head as she created spit bubbles. I know, I know. It's hard to picture a little girl in a stolen blanket being that cute, but first off, I didn't have any more money, and second, she didn't know it was stolen!

I loved Skyler. Don't get me wrong. She was, at the moment, the only thing I was living for. But I also hated her. She had to come along, right when everything was beginning to be perfect, and destroy it all. I realized that it was my fault this all happened, but, if she would've just... waited. I would've never done anything with Iggy again, and then, when Fang and I were ready, we could have a child.

But no. Because that's just to easy. Of course I had to get pregnant that one time, and of course she had to look _just_ like Iggy, instead of me. And of course Fang had to blow is top.

Sometimes, I wonder what they're all doing. Fang is probably ecstatic to get away from me, after what I did to him. But... Iggy. What is he doing? I couldn't picture him anywhere. God I hope he's not depressed. And poor, poor Angel and Gazzy. Stuck there with the heavy weight of all the tension floating in the air.

I hurt my baby. My love. My brother. My best friend.

And it was all my fault.

My eyes burned and my throat started to clog up again. _No Max_ I thought _You cant cry now. Stay strong. Just don't think about it. _

So, I turned my attention back to the matter at hand. Ella was still missing. Glancing down at Skyler, I knew that if I walked in with a baby, it might look weird. But, after all, I did look well into my 20's, even if I was only 18.

She was fast asleep again, so I gently picked her up, cradling her like some rare china. With my chin held high, showing them that I didn't care that my jeans were wearing thin with holes, and my shirt had mud marks, matching my dirty hair and tanning skin -The tan wasn't from the sun-. It was all about appearance, and if there was one person who knew how to keep up their appearance, it was me. It made people think that you didn't care what they thought, and kept them from underestimating you.

When I walked threw the front doors, there was a large glass wall that allowed all of the secretary and principle to see who enter and exited the door. One lady, a rather large, short one with girl brown hair and a scowling face, stood up, eyeing me with that what-are-you-doing look.

Naturally, I put on my best smile, nodded to her, and motioned to the hall without pausing. I don't know if she was just to slow to reach the door, or if she really let me threw, the latter I'm guessing the less likely, but when I closed the large green door that separated the office, lunch room, and gym area, I knew that no one could stop me now. I was in.

Now, were would Ella be? As far as I knew, she was a relativity good student, so she might be helping a teacher or something. But, then again, she might have done something. She wasn't a teachers pet, after all.

My best idea was to look in her home room. She had gone on several times about how she was stuck in the library, because there were to many kids in her school, but had also told me how if she could chose one teacher to have a crush on, it would be Mr. Reed. And when I walked into the large room, I couldn't agree more.

Okay, I know, your probably screaming at me, wanting to slap me and shake me, yelling in my face, _"MAX! You _just _had a baby! And you left your family! How can you be thinking that someone is cute?" _But he was! Strangely long blonde hair that just swept past his clear, big blue eyes, giving him a gentle, relaxed look and not that trailer park trash. (Which is probably where I fall right about now.) He wore khaki pants and a white button up t-shirt, which, in the sunlight wafting in from the huge wall of nothing but windows at the other end of the library, looked breathtaking. I have to say, he looked like an angel, if nothing less.

"Can I help you?" he looked up from a stack of books he was sorting threw, one is his hand, his square and oh-so-cute glasses resting on his nose.

"Um... Yes!" Come on, shake yourself out of it Max! "I was wondering if you know where Ella is... she's a student of yours, Mr. Reed."

The librarian smiled, snapping the book shut. "Ah, Ella. Yes, I know her." he had his hands behind his back now, and was strolling towards me. Naturally, I took a step back. Happy now? I'm stayin' away from uber hot library dude. "She's in my home room. Sweet little girl. Extremely smart, full of potential, heart of gold." his eyes flickered over me. Over my messy blonde hair and torn clothes. My defensive expression, ready to attack. The sleeping baby in my arms. Wow, I can only wonder what the heck is going on threw his mind.

But, I put on my best smile and nodded. "Ella is a very gifted young girl. I'm proud to call her my sister. Now, could you please tell me where she-"

"Max?" Ella's little head popped out from behind a bookshelf, her face puzzled. Then, it dawned on her. "Oh, Max! I wanted to come and get you, but Mr. Reed here told me I needed to sort books for detention, and I couldn't get away, no matter how hard I tried! Honestly!"

I had to laugh, because I was really lightheaded at the moments, and because I didn't want to blow up at her in front of another adult. "It's fine! Really!" I was just waiting outside of a school building for an hour with a crying baby! No trouble at all! "It's just... can we go now?"

Glancing over the librarian, he gave me the A-OK nod, so I grabbed Ella's hand and bolted. I'm just like that.

We finally were out of the school, and I felt like I could breath again. "Ella, I really need you help." I said.

My cute little sister turned into all business. "What is it Max?"

I knew she would do anything for me, but this was kind of a big deal. "Ella... I need to get rid of Skyler."

**Short, I know. Sorry. **


End file.
